Quelques secondes dans la vie d'une bougie
by Spring Epava
Summary: Sasori quitte le village de Suna et entame une vie où meurtre et art se mêlent. Errant dans les villes, il passe ses heures à fabriquer des marionnettes avec les corps de ses victimes, jusqu'au jour où un homme nommé Deidara, jeune clown d'un cirque mondain, vient alors changer le cours des choses. Attention fic violente, masochisme, yaoi, et amour fou :D
1. Arsenic

**_Coucou tout le monde ! _**

**_J'entame ici une histoire dont je ne sais encore vraiment l'étendue, ça se fera sans doute au feeling; en tout cas, le sujet est vaste et très inspirant : SASORI ! C'est aussi parallèlement première fois que j'écris sur Naruto._**

**_Au passage, la romance sera bien sûr au rendez-vous et ça sera tout sauf mignon. Je ne fais que prévenir ^^  
_**

**_Au plaisir !_**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 1  


_Arsenic_

Poupée...

Une petite poupée.

Poupée de sang, au coin du feu, Sasori alors âgé de onze ans et sa seule amie, posés sur le sol froid de l'orphelinat.

« Tiens Sasori, je te l'offre… » Glissa la fille aux boucles blondes, lui tendant la poupée.

« Tu… es sûre ? » Demanda le jeune enfant.

« Oui, mes parents partent de Suna et je ne peux pas tout emmener, nos sac sont trop lourd. »

« Pourquoi est-elle toute ouverte comme ça ? »

« Ah… Je l'ai sans doute abîmée il y a longtemps… désolé. Tu peux la jeter si tu n'en veux pas. »

« Non, je la prends, merci. » Et Sasori serra fort contre lui le petit pantin de bois. « Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« C'est un garçon… Il s'appelle Deidara ! »

Sasori baissa son regard vers la poupée et lui sourit :

« J'aime bien ce prénom… »

« Tu veux bien la garder alors ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard._

_Écouter : Only god forgives - Cliff Martinez - Sister_

* * *

Le couteau.

Le couteau contre son doigt, plongé dans sa poche droite.

D'abord, appuyer doucement le bout du doigt contre la tranche de votre plus beau couteau. Appuyer ainsi mine de rien, tentez de maintenir la position sans trembler et continuer comme cela quelques secondes jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir de particulier. Puis, presser encore et sentir la lame lutter contre votre peau pour la pénétrer, la dilacérer. Pression après pression et avec assez de force vous parviendrez à éclater la bulle de peau morte qui recouvre votre doigt, à l'écraser joyeusement, à inciser dans la chaire même de votre main.

Quand ceci est fait, le plaisir peut commencer, à ce moment là précisément votre esprit se met en transe, tout simplement, tous les signaux internes se mettent en alerte pour vous secourir, mais ce n'est qu'un doigt, et de ce doigt coule maintenant abondamment le sang que papa et maman vous ont légué. Le sang ruisselle sur le sol de terre, il coule depuis l'ongle et caresse le manche nacre du couteau, vous voilà comblé. Et tandis que vous effectuez l'opération, fermez-même les yeux… laissez-vous envahir par le simple son de votre matière qui se dérobe sous une lame froide et perçante.

Voilà, le couteau était là.

_Au village de Suna, quelques temps avant l'expédition pour les cavernes maternelles._

* * *

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Dernière heure de cours.

Sasori était paisiblement assis sur un coin de sa chaise, n'écoutant plus le professeur d'histoire du village conter encore une fois les exploits du grand guerrier des sables. Cette histoire, il l'a connaissait, même trop bien, il en avait soupé. Et maintenant il fallait l'entendre à nouveau.

17 ans, et on leur racontait encore ces histoires chevaleresques qui n'avaient plus de raisons d'exister. Suna était en paix. Pas de guerre, pas de sombre histoires de tueries entre clans ou de rivalités entre grandes familles. Tout allait bien au village. Tout autour le soleil brillait, le soleil était atrocement chaud et le vent vivifiant, il n'y avait plus que des guerriers en mal de combat.

Le bonheur semblait filer son chemin enter chaque foyer.

Mais il y a des peines que tous les sourires du monde ne peuvent atténuer.

C'est aussi simple que la mort.

Aussi simple qu'une lame dans une poche.

Aussi court que le jour où Sasori a perdu ses parents.

Et le vent, l'eau, la nourriture, les lieux n'ont plus le même visage ni la même odeur après un tel jour.

Sasori laissa un maigre sourire apparaître sur son visage. Un instant, un petit rayon de soleil vint taper sur son front. Il leva les yeux.

Ce soleil était différent. Fin de journée. Il avait quelque chose de soporifique.

Dehors, les chahuts des quelques enfants qui jouaient avec des morceaux de tissus, ou simplement des détritus de passage provoquaient des farandoles de bruissements métalliques et des cris discordants.

La plume de son voisin de table qui vient s'éclater bruyamment sur la table.

« Un problème ? » Demanda le professeur aux deux élèves.

« Non… aucun. » Répondit simplement Sasori, clignant des yeux avec paresse.

* * *

A la fin du cours, Sasori resta seul sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment que la classe se vide. Dans sa poche, la pointe dure de la lame.

Le vieil homme qui nettoyait son front rutilant vint le trouver à sa place, en marchant comme il pouvait.

« Ne dors pas comme cela mon grand, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure en train de rêvasser. Sois plus fort, apprends à traverser les lacs et les cavernes par les bateaux les plus rapides et les plus silencieux, fais-toi vent, fais-toi onde souterraine et parcours les dédales à l'infini des cachettes que la terre peut offrir. »

Le vieillard continuait ses élans maladroits tout en s'approchant du garçon :

« Encore faut-il être conscient de son don, mon très petit enfant, encore faut-il l'être. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sasori baissa la tête tendrement, faisant sortir de son étui sa lame blanche.

« Je ne crois pas, non… monsieur le professeur. » Dit-il simplement.

« Ah… Sasori, tu es un de mes meilleurs élèves, mais paradoxalement… l'un des plus mystérieux. Tes parents seraient… »

Choc.

Le professeur écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Une lame ? Un reflet d'argent qui pointe vers son ventre et l'écrase.

« Ne parlez pas de mes parents s'il vous plaît… » Murmura Sasori, en souriant vaguement. « N'en parlez surtout pas. »

Et le jeune homme fit ressortir la lame vivement, avant de l'essuyer doucement contre le tissu noir de sa cape.

Le vieil homme bégayait des syllabes incompréhensibles… peu à peu, il s'effondra comme un petit tas au sol et poussa un dernier soupire.

« Dormez maintenant… c'est à vous de rêver. »

Lorsque les yeux blafards du professeur cessèrent de luire, Sasori eut ce sentiment si jouissif d'être enfin quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un, et encore plus, de s'être par la même façon libéré. Une étrange vague de chaleur le parcouru.

Il rit un peu, pas méchamment, un petit rire timide.

Sasori n'avais jamais beaucoup rit pendant son enfance.

Et là, contemplant son école vidée, son professeur à terre, il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Tout simple.

S'en était finit.

Finis de l'enfance.

« Tu seras mon premier sujet d'expérience… » Glissa Sasori, tout en se baisant pour se saisir du corps du vieil homme.

Le traîner dans les couloirs de l'école abandonnée, pour aller aux toilettes au fond du bâtiment à l'est, se cramponner à une tenture pour de pas céder, et enfin parvenir aux petits bassins.

« Je vais pouvoir m'installer ici, personne ne vient plus dans cette partie de l'école. »

De toute façon, l'école était maintenant un lieu lugubre et peu de parents laissaient encore les enfants y aller. De l'autre côté du village, un autre bâtiment plus moderne et accueillant était en construction. Pour le moment, c'était donc ici le lieu idéal pour réaliser toutes ces idées.

* * *

« Papa et Maman me disaient toujours que j'étais très créatif. » Chantonna Sasori alors qu'il faisait s'assoir le professeur sur sa chaise. « Aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai compris sensei… Votre conseil, c'est exactement ce que je fais maintenant et tout de suite… Je pars. »

Et il sortit quelques instruments de son petit sac de classe.

« Mais avant j'ai besoin de dire adieu à ce village de la bonne façon. »

Dans ses mains, une vieille paire de ciseaux qu'il avait dégotés à l'orphelinat.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir le corps du professeur sur toute sa longueur, son reflet dans une petite marre sur la côté l'interpella.

Son expression surtout, son regard.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, ni malheureux, ni quelque chose en particulier.

Juste ce petit sourire.

Et la tâche rouge carmin qui composait ses cheveux en bataille.

« Après tout… »

Et il passa la nuit à vider le corps de son professeur.

« Ironie cruelle pour cet homme qui avait passé sa vie à remplir la tête de ses quelques écoliers avec des histoires pour gamins et qui maintenant se faisait désemplir de toute sa matière. » Dit lentement Sasori.

A l'aube, Sasori partir chercher des outils dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat et laissât un mot d'adieu à l'entrée. Jamais il ne reviendra, il ne faudrait pas y compter.

Maintenant, il était parti.

* * *

Le vent le poussait, la brume du matin également, tout indiquait la direction à prendre.

Loin, au plus loin.

Fuir Suna et son aride bonheur. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici que de vider des corps sans vie. Allons ailleurs.

Allons retrouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être s'avérer plus sourd, plus froid, plus profond.

Trouvons de quoi se rassasier.

Au fond, Sasori savait que ce qu'il voulait, c'était voyager et expérimenter sur d'autres victimes ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Ouvrir, vider, et remplir à nouveau avec la ferraille.

Transformer les gens en poupées. Faire des individus des Deidara en puissance, des chiffons ou des bouts de bois, avant de les contrôler… Sasori savait que certains ninjas pouvaient, avec leur jutsu, contrôler les pensées des gens. Mais tout restait à découvrir, tout restait à faire.

Et c'était terriblement excitant.

* * *

_FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE_

_Voilà voilà, j'en appelle maintenant à votre ressenti, c'est le plus important pour une fic, voire même à votre esprit critique et vous dis à bientôt ;)_


	2. Seveso

**_Hello tout le monde ;) La suite sans plus tarder ! Merci à Monkey-D-Lexie pour sa review je vous dis à très vite au vue des vacances qui m'ouvrent leurs bras !_**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 2

_Seveso_

* * *

Les Terres arides qui entouraient Suna et les petits villages désertiques firent bientôt place à des plaines sèches et enivrantes. Sasori se dirigeait par les grandes routes vers les terres du Sud, c'était sa direction, même s'il ne savait rien de ce qui pouvait s'y tramer, ni même des gens qui y habitaient, il fallait aller au Sud et il tomberait bien un jour sur un village.

En effet, à peu près six heures après son départ ; collées à des petites dunes d'herbes orangées ; plusieurs dômes scintillants recouverts de torchis firent leur apparition entre les brumes de sable.

Le village était ridiculement petit. Sasori fut frappé par le fait que chaque maison ou presque était en fait habitée par plusieurs familles entassées : plusieurs femmes étaient agenouillées en cercles près des entrées et jouaient avec les enfants à même le sol, avec des pierres taillées ou des bouts de bois. A l'intérieur, on devinait entre les meubles de bois polis les hommes qui discutaient silencieusement à table, se protégeant du soleil qui tapait plus que d'habitude en ce début d'année.

« Je cherche un marchand… » Répondait Sasori lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il venait faire au village.

Les gens étaient fuyants, même craintifs au premier abord. Plusieurs fois, un homme le menaçait avec une lance de garde pour finalement le laisser passer en s'excusant.

« Il y en a dans cette bouge, là-bas ! Mon enfant… » Finit par répondre un vieil homme qui avait dû prendre Sasori en pitié et lui indiquait un petit bâtiment tout rond avec le bout de son doigt.

_Une bouge_ ? Ce machin tout ridicule ?

* * *

A l'intérieur de la petite case en terre séchée, des fournitures générales pour les habitants en tout genre des couverts, des outils de jardinerie comme de ménage, mais aussi plein de contenants de toute sorte.

« Désolé mon petit, mais je n'ai plus aucune graine pour toi ! »

C'était visiblement le propriétaire qui venait de parler, l'œil triste vissé sur le comptoir, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder Sasori entrer.

« Je… je ne cherche pas de graines. »

Le marchand leva la tête avec inquiétude, avant de sourire :

« Eh… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu… »

« Peut-être parce que je viens d'ailleurs… » Répondit tranquillement Sasori.

« Hum… Et d'où viens-tu, si ce n'est pas trop… » Et il grinça des dents. « …Indiscret ? »

Léger sourire du garçon aux cheveux rouge :

« En quoi cela vous regarde, je cherche juste quelque chose ici. »

« C'est que j'ai envie de savoir, moi… »

Sasori haussa les épaules en souriant :

« Je suis de passage ici, vous n'avez rien d'autre à savoir. »

« Dis-moi, tu parles rudement bien pour ton âge… D'où viens-tu ? Dis-moi et je te ferai un prix ! »

« Vous êtes désespéré à ce point de connaître mon village natal ? »

Le vendeur prit soudain une mine sombre :

« Tu ne viens pas de Suna quand même… ? »

« Si… » Et Sasori fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

La marchand se redressa, prêt à partir :

« Parce que je n'accepte pas les gens de Suna, voilà tout. »

« En quoi cela vous dérange, je suis juste de passage comme je l'ai dis. »

« Je ne veux pas d'histoires, tu comprends…? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu es seul à voyager comme cela ? »

« Oui… »

« Hum, je ne veux pas de petits garçons en fugue chez moi. Et encore moins d'un village caché comme le tiens. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si j'étais n'importe quel autre client… »

« Admettons... Que cherches-tu ? C'est peut-être hors de ma portée… »

« Vous pratiquez de l'alchimie ici ? »

Le marchand plissa ses petits yeux noisette :

« Oui. »

« Je suis à la recherche de poison… »

Mouvement de recul :

« Ola ola, je ne vends pas de ce genre de choses à un garçon de ton âge. »

« J'ai de quoi payer… »

« Et je m'en fiche de ça ! » Dit l'homme, amer. « C'est le fait que tu sois jeune comme ça qui me dérange, c'est tout ! Et puis aussi que tu viennes de Suna. Ça ne m'inspira pas confiance.»

« Notre village ne vous a rien fais, et depuis quand il faut avoir un âge minimum pour acheter du poison ? J'en ai grandement besoin ! »

« Tss, Suna n'est pas un village net, on ne sait jamais ce que vous êtes en train de comploter entre vous… Et quant au poison, désolé, mais c'est hors de question. »

Sasori baissa la tête, la mine fatiguée :

« Alors indiquez-moi où je pourrais trouver du poison dans le coin… »

« Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de ça, hein ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! De grands ninjas sont morts alors qu'ils en utilisaient, même parmi les meilleurs empoisonneurs. »

« Je ne veux pas un poison mortel, seulement quelque chose qui paralyse le co… »

« Sors de chez moi maintenant, ou je vais vraiment me fâcher ! » Ordonna le vendeur.

Sasori, s'arrêta d'un coup, baissa la tête, avant de se détourner lentement et de prendre le chemin vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna et regarda le marchand une dernière fois :

« Rappelez-vous de mon nom monsieur… Je me nomme Sasori… Je suis le scorpion du désert et je reviendrai un jour… »

« Dégage !»

Et la porte du magasin se ferma lentement.

« Taré ! » Murmura le vendeur.

* * *

Sasori, les pieds posés en équilibre sur le bord de l'entrée du magasin, s'essuya le front avec ennui. Il s'assit sur des débris de ruines non loin et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un instant.

« _**Eh !**_ »

Sasori avait cru entendre la voix de quelqu'un de connu, il se redressa et comprit qu'un gamin était en train de l'appeler depuis un grand arbre décharné.

Perché à mi-hauteur, en train de manger un petit fruit vert, le garçon lui souriait et continuait de chuchoter des _Eh !_ Pour qu'il s'approche.

« Eh, viens ! Je sais où tu peux trouver ce que tu cherches ! »

Sasori, le regard tendu vers le haut de l'arbre, peinait à distinguer les traits du jeune homme qui lui parlait :

« Tu m'as entendu chez le marchand ? »

« Oui… Je sais où tu peux trouver du poison près d'ici ! Suis-moi ! » Dit le garçon en sautant parterre, avant de se diriger vers la lisière d'une petite forêt.

Sasori eut un petit instant – rien qu'un tout petit – la peur de suivre quelqu'un de malveillant. Mais au final, le gamin devait avoir dix ans, et même s'il le conduisait dans un piège, Sasori n'avait pas peur… Non, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison d'avoir peur.

En fait, Sasori venait de se rendre compte alors qu'il marchait tout juste derrière son guide qu'il n'avait jamais eut vraiment peur dans toute sa vie. Que c'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout simplement. Et que peut-être il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que les autres enfants avaient peur de lui d'habitude.

D'habitude oui, car là, tout à coup, sortit d'un arbre, un enfant à l'air inoffensif lui proposait de venir avec lui, sourire au visage. Il y a avait de quoi gamberger…

* * *

Le gamin s'arrêta bientôt sous un vieux tronc :

« C'est une vieille forêt, il y a ici ce qu'on appelle des_ Suragu_… Des limaces noires très coriaces. »

« Elles sont venimeuses ? » Demanda Sasori, soudainement intéressé.

« Oui, très ! Les animaux qui tentent de les manger peuvent se retrouver paralysées pendants plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines dans... un coma profond. »

« Et les humains… ? »

L'autre garçon fit une pause, avant de regarder Sasori avec un visage perdu :

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait en manger ? Elles sont vilaines et toutes collantes ! »

« Bien… Est-ce que leur peau est venimeuse aussi ? »

« Non, on peut les ramasser comme ça ! Regarde ! » Et le gamin la prit copieusement entre ses doigts noirs avant de la tendre à l'autre garçon.

« Merci… »

* * *

Sasori observa l'animal gigoter sous son étreinte.

Il suffirait d'une pression, et ce Suragu exploserait littéralement dans sa paume.

Il suffirait oui… Mais ces animaux vont lui êtres très précieux.

Sasori fourra l'animal dans la poche de son manteau et remercia de nouveau le jeune garçon avant de tourner les talons.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que fais ? Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

« Non… J'ai à faire ailleurs… »

« Mais… Tu vas en faire quoi de la limace? Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me suives… »

Et sur ces mots, Sasori continua sa route à pas feutrés sur les parterres de mousse avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt.

Pour être bien sûr de l'action de la limace sur les animaux, Sasori devait encore trouver une autre victime. Et comme le petit garçon s'était révélé bien utile, Sasori avait naturellement décidé de ne pas s'attaquer à lui. C'était la moindre des choses.

Non, il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Et tout en traversant la forêt à un rythme constant, alors que la lune pointait lentement au dessus de lui, que les ombres des arbres grandissaient et que le ciel se chargeait de nuages violets, la silhouette cadavérique d'une vieille femme lui apparue.

Elle était assoupis contre un arbre mourant, son petit corps, emmitouflé par un voile léger comme une plume était froid et maigre.

En touchant le front gris de la vieille dame avec le bout de ses doigts, Sasori eut un petit rictus à la lèvre :

_Toi... tu seras ma seconde expérience..._

* * *

_FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE_


	3. Datura

**_Hello à tous ;) Grand merci à _ 1 pour sa ravie bien encourageante !  
**

**Je vous laissez avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 3  


_Datura_

* * *

_Écouter : Wario World OST - Wonky Circus 1_

La ville suivante fut des plus accueillantes : aussitôt arrivé, Sasori fut conduit dans un petit chapiteau rouge et blanc ou des gens du village donnaient la représentation d'un spectacle. Tout autour de lui, des lumières étranges crépitaient, faisaient danser des confettis dans des tourbillons sans fin.

Sur la piste, il y avait des tigres blancs plus qu'impressionnants, tout le monde semblaient captivés autour. Aussi, il était facile pour Sasori de se glisser à travers la foule réunie autour de la scène et d'observer un à un les faciès, les corps, les humeurs de chacun et leurs postures dans le moindre détail.

_Tout doit être parfait…_

_Les personnes trop maigres ne donnent rien…_

_Il faut des gens équilibrés, grand et assez lourds pour pouvoir supporter le poids de l'acier en eux… Il faut des adultes._

Sasori était justement en train d'aviser un homme au visage taillé en biseau quand un présentateur se leva brusquement, agita ses longs bras et que tout le monde se tu pour l'écouter :

« _Chers habitants ! Ce soir ! Pour la seconde fois nous recevons avec grand honneur un artiste clown qui nous vient de loin, il se nomme Deidara et fait ses premiers pas dans la monde du cirque ! Je vous demande de l'applaudir bien fort !_ »

Les applaudissements suivirent et Sasori resta immobile, comme foudroyé.

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il avait entendu…

_Deidara…_

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

C'était le même nom que sa chère poupée. La première qu'il ait reçue…

_Deidara, le premier pantin…_

_Et si… ?_

* * *

Mais l'attention de Sasori fut soudain attirée par un éclat au beau milieu de la scène : dans un nuage violacé, sortant de la brume et de l'ombre se dessinait lentement la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, les mains tendues en avant, vers Sasori, comme pour l'entraîner avec lui définitivement.

Il avait une longue chevelure blonde, incroyablement lisse et rayonnante. Une crinière dorée qui rugissait dans l'obscurité, plein feu sous les projecteurs. A peine sortie des ténèbres, elle avait déjà capturé la vision de Sasori.

Tout se figea.

Sasori murmurait, à lui-même, perdu au milieu des spectateurs, ses tourments :

_Est-ce un dieu ?_

_Pourquoi m'apparaît-il ainsi, d'un coup ?_

_Et pourquoi cette sensation ?_

_Pourquoi je sens que tout se joue avec lui ?_

_Deidara…_

Le dit jeune homme fit un saut dans les hauteurs et atterrit sur un petit fil de fer tendu qui traversait tout le chapiteau. Il sortit ensuite une petite boîte toute blanche et se flanqua un coup violent avec, s'aspergeant d'une poudre argentée qui vint couvrir son visage.

Sur le bout de son nez, il ajouta ensuite une petite touche de rouge.

Alors qu'il tenait toujours l'équilibre sur le fil, il releva ses deux manches et Sasori ne pu en croire ses yeux.

Sur chacune de ses mains, une bouche.

Une petite bouche entrouverte. On pouvait les voir très distinctement bouger.

« Bonsoir à tous mes très chers ! J'ai deux amis qui rêvent de vous rencontrer ! Je vous les présente ? » Demanda Deidara, tendant ses mains vers le public.

Une vague d'encouragement et de «_ Oui !_ » enfantins lui répondirent. Aussitôt, ses deux mains se mirent à se parler entre elles, tout à fait comme si elles étaient vivantes et capables de penser :

« Eh, salut Dyna ! Tu n'as pas peur avec tout ce mode autour de toi ? » Disait la première.

« Non, pas du tout, tant que tu es près de moi… »

« Tant mieux, parce qu'il va falloir les supporter toute la soirée ! »

« Mais dis-moi mon ami ? » Demanda alors la deuxième.

« Oui… Dyna ? »

« Je me demandais… Tu as choisis ton nom finalement ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai enfin trouvé ! »

« Et alors ? »

Un long silence parcourue la salle. Deidara s'arrêta de jouer les ventriloques et nous posa à tous la question :

« Mesdames et messieurs, à vôtre avis… Quel est le nom de mon autre ami ? »

Les enfants se regardaient, tentant de répondre avec le petits chuchotements, tandis que les adultes se faisaient des messes basses ou appuyaient les réponses de leurs bambins. Sasori, le regard perdu dans le plafond invisible, se leva lentement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde :

« Moi, je sais comme il s'appelle… »

* * *

Un projecteur se braqua sur lui.

Deidara se tourna alors vers Sasori, intrigué, dévoilant un petit sourire :

« Ah oui… ? »

Sasori plissa ses yeux, confiant, avant de répondre :

« Il s'appelle Mythe. »

Deidara attendit un petit instant, avant d'éclater de joie :

« Oui ! Bravo ! Tu as trouvé ! Qu'on le couvre de fleurs! »

Aussitôt, une nuée de pétales rouges se libéra au dessus de sa tête et Sasori fut bientôt recouvert d'un filin de souples pétales de roses.

Les voiles pourpres tombaient lentement sur lui, les projecteurs fusaient de toute part, la lumière paradoxalement se fit encore plus faible et Deidara se rapprocha, comme en lévitation, il se laissa flotter sous les regards médusés de spectateurs vers le jeune Sasori et s'accroupit tout juste en face, sa tête blonde à quelques centimètres de la sienne :

« Alors comme cela on a deviné ma spécialité… ? Hein ? »

Sasori lui renvoya son sourire :

« J'ai vu que vous portiez des bâtons d'explosif à vos chevilles, quand vous vous êtes envolé. On les voit dépasser… »

« Et pourquoi regardais-tu mes chevilles à ce moment… très cher... »

« Sasori… C'est mon nom. »

« Sasori… Comme le scorpion ? » Deidara entrouvrit sa main et une de ces bouches s'ouvrit, montrant une petite langue timide. « Tu as fais connaissance avec Dyna et Mythe, mais je crois qu'ils meurent d'envie de te connaître…, un peu mieux… »

Sasori pencha légèrement la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » Demanda l'autre, titillé.

Deidara ne laissa qu'un dernier sourire énigmatique répondre, tout juste avant de lâcher :

« Demain soir, près de la vieille caverne. » Et il toucha le bout de son nez avec son index, avant de la placer sur le nez de Sasori, laissant une petite touche rouge sur son visage surpris.

Et il fit sortir de sa bouche un petit serpent blanc avant de s'en aller.

Sasori, couvert de pétale, recouvert de peinture, rouge de la tête au pied, regarda l'autre jeune homme s'élever d'un bond dans le ciel et lui faire un clin d'œil, puis le serpent crépita, l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'exploser.

Tout se balaya sous la puissance de l'impact, les pétales, les confettis, les bombons et les gâteaux des enfants volèrent partout pour un court moment.

Quand les fumées se dissipèrent, Deidara s'était volatilisé.

* * *

Sortant du petit chapiteau, Sasori marchait au grès du petit vent rafraichissant de la soirée. Le calme était revenu. Autour de lui, les files de spectateurs qui s'extirpaient une à une de dessous le chapiteau et gagnaient leurs maisonnées. Sasori les observa ainsi s'évader vers des refuges chaleureux, avant de soupirer d'aise.

Peu importe où il allait dormir ce soir… Puisqu'il avait semble-t-il trouver la prochaine proie.

Elle était parfaite.

Aussi, afin de profiter un maximum de cette douce ambiance, Sasori se rapprocha d'un petit restaurant qui offrait une terrasse des plus agréables.

_DDO Music - House Phiarian 4_

A peine était-il arrivé, qu'un tout petit garçon s'approcha de lui :

« Eh, toi ! »

Sasori se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils devant la toute petite bouille du gamin :

« Oui ? »

« Toi, je t'ai vu sous le chapiteau ! C'est toi qui as donné la bonne réponse ! »

« En effet… » Répondit tranquillement le scorpion en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret de bois et s'accoudant au bar.

« Mais, mais… Dis-moi ! Comment t'as fais pour deviner ? »

Sasori rit légèrement :

« Comment j'ai fais… » Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu tout seul… Et je savais que c'était ça, c'était évident. »

« Bah je comprend toujours pas… Mythe… C'est bizarre comme nom. » Murmura le gamin en se frottant le crâne.

« Je vais te dire : tout est bizarre… Tant qu'on n'y a pas réellement goûté. »

Silence embarrassé du garçon.

« Tiens, comment tu t'appelles toi ? » Demanda Sasori.

« Mono… »

Sasori haussa les épaules :

« Je trouve cela bizarre comme nom, tu vois…? »

« Ah oui ? »

« Et tu dois trouver que mes cheveux sont étranges… non ? »

« Un peu oui… Je me demandais s'il étaient naturels. »

Sasori souffla en roulant des yeux, puis il sortit la limace – morte de puis tout ce temps – de sa poche et la présenta à l'enfant :

« Tiens, j'ai un meilleur exemple… »

L'enfant, très curieux, s'approcha encore de Sasori et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Regarde cette limace. En apparence, elle est toute visqueuse et repoussante, pas vrai ? »

L'enfant ne savait pas quoi répondre, il haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Bien, alors si je te disais qu'elle avait un goût merveilleux.. Qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ? »

« Je… » L'enfant fronça ses sourcils. « Je sais pas… »

« Exactement. » Sasori la déposa dans la main de l'enfant. « Tu ne sais pas, parce que tu n'y a pas réellement goûté. Mais moi, je te dis que c'est excellent… »

Le gamin regarda dans sa paume, tout hésitant, il l'a saisit avec sa main droite et la souleva, mi intrigué, mi dégoûté, lentement, jusqu'à ses lèves tendues.

Sasori, silencieux, observait avec attention les mouvements du jeune garçon.

« Je dois la manger ? »

Sasori ne répondit pas.

Aussi, l'enfant finit par entrouvrir la bouche, puis il commença à rapprocher tout aussi doucement l'animal de son gosier, lentement, sûrement, la limace serait bientôt dans sa bouche mais…

Sasori attrapa la main du garçon qui était sur le point de l'avaler :

« Surtout pas. » Murmura-t-il.

Le pauvre gamin ne comprenait pas.

« Tu allait la manger, je te crois… Mais cette limace n'est pas pour toi… » Sasori la reprit dans ses mains et la fourra dans son manteau. « Quand un inconnu te donne quelque chose, surtout s'il est plus grand que toi, refuse… »

Le garçon hocha son vraiment comprendre et Sasori soupira :

« Retiens au moins ça… Il n'y a pas que des personnes gentilles en ce monde. Moi-même je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un gentil. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un monstre et je ne ferais pas de mal à quelqu'un que je juge innocent… »

Le vent disparu à ce moment, le calme infini régnait sur les lieux désertés.

« Plus que tout Mono, méfie-toi des gens qui sont trop gentils avec toi au premier abord. Les gens portent des masques… Et bien souvent, ils les retirent au moment qui leur est le plus profitable. »

Sasori se redressa et salua le jeune garçon qui lui rendit l'adieu et il disparu dans la nuit.

_FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE_


	4. Laurier Rose

Envoyez la suite !

Bah... la voilà ;) Merci à vous pour me suivre, à plus !

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 4  


_Laurier Rose  
_

* * *

La nuit suivante, alors que le ciel se couvrait lentement des nuages gris et cotonneux du soir, Sasori se rendit comme prévu aux cavernes indiquées pa Deidara.

A vrai dire, il avait dû demander à plusieurs reprises où ces fameuses entrées souterraines étaient situées puisque la plupart des habitants n'en connaissaient apparemment pas l'existence et qu'aucun panneau d'en indiquait l'emplacement. L'aide d'une vieille dame qui vivait près d'une cascade lui permis de se rendre à l'endroit recherché : un petit bosquet cendré où se creusait une grande ouverture à même la roche argentée d'une falaise haute d'une dizaine de mètres.

Là, à quelques pieds plus bas que le niveau du sol, un escalier qui menait au cœur de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grotte, en partie inondée par des eaux d'un bleu presque turquoise, très marqué.

Alors que Sasori allait se poser près de l'entrée pour attendre l'arrivée du jeune clown Deidara, il sentit très distinctement que quelqu'un s'approchait par derrière. Aussitôt, il alla se réfugier dans un fourré et observa au travers des feuilles brunes la silhouette fine et sombre d'un jeune homme avancer.

Il était grand, peut-être vingt centimètres plus grand que lui, Sasori avait tout de suite reconnu la posture ainsi que les mouvements sveltes de l'homme. La queue de cheval qui trainait en arrière ne pouvait que confirmer son sentiment, même s'il dans l'ombre de la soirée, elle était teintée d'un bleu étrange.

Et soudain, Sasori eut une idée. Il sourit lentement ; le stratagème prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit. Il se redressa doucement, pris dans ses mains une branche de bois assez lourde et solide, et s'approcha à pas de loups vers le blond qui patientait.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et même si Sasori faisait tous les efforts du monde pour être silencieux, il ne pouvait éviter le crissement de quelques cailloux sous ses pieds. Et pourtant, Deidara restait de dos, impassible, il pouvait de temps à autre s'étirer et bailler bruyamment, mais rien ne le détournais de sa posture.

Alors que Sasori atteignait sa cible, il éleva le bout de bois en l'air et l'abattis aussi fort qu'il le pu sur le côté droit de son crâne pour l'assommer avec le plus de chances possibles. Et ce fut un succès : Deidara tomba lourdement au sol, sonné, Sasori vérifia qu'il était seulement inconscient en vérifiant son pouls, avant de le prendre sur son dos.

"_Maintenant, tu es tout à moi... Deidara._"

Deidara était grand, encombrant il fallait dire, mais son corps était incroyablement léger, même plus léger que le vieillard du village de Suna. Sasori et Deidara devaient pourtant être du même âge, de la même carrure... Au moins, ce clown était facile à transporter.

* * *

Bientôt, Sasori entra dans la caverne, tout en portant le jeune homme sur ses épaules, et marcha ainsi plusieurs minutes dans un premier couloir parfaitement creusé, avant de rencontrer un cul de sac : le tunnel débouchait après cinq cent mètres environ sur une grande salle plongée dans une clarté presque magique, perturbante. L'eau qui envahissait une large portion du sol semblait abriter les reflets de la lune et quelques végétaux florissaient tout autour de cette grande flaque translucide.

Un peu plus en profondeur, Sasori finit par tomber sur une petite table en bois sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux instruments, livres, outils en tout genre.

_Est-ce un paradis ?_

_Qui pouvait bien venir ici ?_

Sasori observa un instant le calme qui s'offrait à lui, avant de déposer finalement le corps inanimé de Deidara contre la paroi de la caverne. Maintenant, il s'agissait de l'entraver avant qu'il ne se réveille. En regardant tout autour de lui, Sasori ne voyait pas grand-chose pour arriver à ses fins, aussi, il prit de nouveau l'une de ses limaces qu'il gardait encore dans sa poche et l'approcha de la bouche du blond.

Le visage de Deidara était doux, légèrement teinté de rose. Un visage d'enfant. D'enfant oui, avec de grands yeux clos, on aurait dis qu'il dormait.

Sasori, se rapprochant encore de l'homme ne pu s'empêcher de toucher sa peau, de la pincer du bout des doigts : élastique, résistante. C'était parfait. Deidara tenait toutes ses promesses.

Le scorpion ouvrit ensuite la bouche de l'inconscient et y introduisit un petit morceau de la fameuse bestiole pour qu'il reste encore un moment dans les vapes. Sasori prit garde à ne pas trop lui en donner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étouffe, ni qu'il devienne comateux.

\- Je reviens tout de suite Deidara… Je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de toi, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

N'ayant pas de poisons, il devrait se contenter de l'étourdir avec les limaces pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de l'opération de _Nyngyo_ – c'est ainsi qu'il avait appelé le fait de transformer un humain en pantin articulé -, Sasori avait besoin d'acheter tout un panel d'affaires qu'il n'avait pu transporter avec lui depuis son village natal.

* * *

Aux alentours de dix heures, il entrouvrit la porte d'une boutique qui se trouvait non loin de la caverne. Une dame à la quarantaine l'accueillit avec un sourire agréable :

« Oui ? Que désirez-vous ? »

« Je… ne voudrais pas vous déranger madame… Mais j'ai besoin de plusieurs articles, c'est assez urgent… Je ne savais pas si votre boutique était encore ouverte à cette heure…» Dit avec une timidité toute trouvée, notre scorpion.

La dame paraissait ravie de voir Sasori dans son magasin :

« Oh non, ne t'en fais pas jeune home, j'ouvre tard en ce moment… Les clients se font rares donc j'en profite… » Elle plissa les yeux en confiance.

« Bien… Alors, il me faudrait plusieurs objets… »

« Je t'écoute. » La femme se plaça derrière un comptoir.

« C'est sur cette petite liste. » Sasori déposa alors devant les yeux intrigués de la vendeuse un bout de papier.

« Ah… » Elle se grattait la tempe droite, perturbée.

« Si vous n'avez pas certains articles, j'irai ailleurs… »

« Non, non, reste, j'en ai pour une minute… Je dois bien avoir tout ça dans ma réserve ! »

La vendeuse partit ainsi dans le fond de son magasin à vive allure. Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, le regard tranquille et enfantin de Sasori redevint tout de suite sérieux, ses traits se crispèrent et il passa en revue tous les objets qu'ils pouvaient voir autour de lui.

Sur la liste, il n'avait pas indiqué tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas demander, clairement pas. Ce qu'il avait écrit là, c'étaient des choses courantes et qui ne vous attiraient pas de questions gênantes. Le reste, bien noté dans son esprit, il se chargeait de se le procurer par d'autres moyens, quitte à voler.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un flacon qui portait un petit caractère signifiant « mort ». Dans la région, ce genre d'insigne servait certainement à indiquer la toxicité d'un produit. Sasori lorgna sur le flacon quelques secondes, avant de le prendre en main délicatement, et de regarder le nom :

_Rato ?_

« Un problème avec des rats ? »

C'était la femme qui était de retour, elle portait une cargaison d'objets. Tout avait l'air d'être là. Sasori retourna vite son sourire d'adolescent et remercia d'un grand salut la vendeuse avant de sortir toutes ses économies sur le comptoir.

La femme compta avec attention, ne rendit presque rien à Sasori et le remercia.

« Mais… Ce produit permet de se débarrasser des rats, vous avez dis ? »

« Tout à fait… Tu en veux aussi ? »

Sasori inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté :

« Comment on le fabrique ? »

« Avec du laurier rose, il y en a plein dans le coin et un ami m'en prépare de temps en temps… »

« Entendu… » Sasori déposa le flacon à sa place et remercier la vendeuse encore une fois.

« Mais… »

Sasori était sur le point de partir :

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'en veux pas, sûr ? »

« Sûr… Merci encore. » Et il partit avec tout le bagage qu'il avait acheté.

* * *

Quand il revint à la caverne, une petite idée germa dans son esprit. Alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui les parois humides et bleutées, encerclant de petit paradis terrestre, enveloppant comme un grand drap un fleuve matriciel, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Suna, et à l'époque où ses parents avaient pu l'élever.

Ses parents... Il en rêvait si souvent. Il aurait tant voulu mieux les connaître.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait partager à présent, c'était leur hypothétique présence de fantôme.

Aussi, quand il s'approcha de Deidara, sourire au visage, il s'était décidé, l'idée s'était développée suffisamment et il pouvait murmurer à l'oreille de sa future victime:

_Ces cavernes, je les appelleraient Maternelles..._

* * *

_FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE_


	5. Aconit

_**Hello tout le monde bonne soirée, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux jeunes hommes ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 5  


_Aconit_

* * *

Deidara ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé. Oui. L'air était froid, humide. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois mouillé, tout près de lui, il pouvait entendre les clapotis des vaguelettes sur les pierres, et enfin ressentir de tout son être l'obscurité apaisante qu'il régnait ici.

Il ne paniqua pas… releva sa tête, et observa aux alentours, avant de se concentrer sur ses mains. Coincées. Dans son dos. Enchaînées pour être plus précis. Et bien enchaînées en plus ! Deidara sourit un court instant.

Et son sourire ne fit que s'amplifier quand il contempla l'homme qui l'avait assommé, assis à une petite table de bois, la tête couchée sur ses bras repliés, dormant aux yeux d'amandes clos.

Sasori, attaché au mur, voulait se dégourdir, se lever d'un coup sec, courir. Mais ses deux pieds étaient également enchaînés l'un à l'autre, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement brusque, tout était plus difficile. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et de pousser un juron.

Aussitôt, comme tiré de son sommeil par la simple voix de Deidara, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge se redressa vivement.

Sa tête se tourna lentement vers le blond, dans un mouvement effrayant. Ses grands yeux blancs s'ouvrirent sur sa victime, et une étrange tendresse apparue alors sur son visage, en même temps qu'un sourire évident de domination il se leva :

« Allons… Ce cher Deidara est maintenant revenu à lui. »

Sasori s'approcha à quelques pas du blond et croisa ses bras avant de s'accroupir pour mieux contenter sa vue. Deidara fronça les sourcils, feignant l'indifférence :

« Tss, j'aurais dû me douter que tu étais quelqu'un de louche. »

« Ah oui… ? Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? »

« Aucune idée… » Murmura syllabe après syllabe le clown enchaîné.

Sasori eut un petit rire, avant de se relever :

« En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de te prendre avec moi. Désormais tu es tout entier sous mon emprise. » Il faisait les cent pas, admirant la caverne maintenant devenue le lieu de ses activités artistiques.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis sous ton emprise, petit vantard… ? » S'amusa Deidara.

Sasori se retourna :

« Je vois que le fait d'être attaché ne t'as pas fait perdre ton humour… »

« Et pourquoi le perdrais-je ? » Demanda Deidara, toujours souriant. « Il n'y a rien de bien inquiétant pour l'instant. Surtout si tu ne me dis pas tes intensions… »

Sasori sortit alors de sa poche un fin et long poignard, avant de le tendre sous le cou de Deidara qui se raidit aussitôt :

« Ah… vraiment ? Alors peut-être devrais-je te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attend. » Il fit une pause. « Vois-tu, ta situation est loin d'être enviable… Tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser, ni même pour rester en vie bien longtemps, je peux te le garantir. »

L'autre n'arrêtait son attitude cynique :

« Et si j'arrive quand même à m'amuser ? »

« Alors c'est que tu es un fou. » Et Sasori avait un ton amer sur cette dernière phrase.

Deidara se contenta de prendre une expression faussement neutre :

« Je ne serai pas le seul… »

L'eau de la caverne dessinait des ondes alanguies de corps sur les murs en pierre.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui est assommé quelqu'un, avant de l'enchaîner dans une grotte plus que douteuse… »

« Ce n'est pas une grotte. C'est une caverne… C'est LA caverne. »

« Appelle cela comme tu veux. Tu restes un malade… » Deidara s'arrêta, en voyant que Sasori attendait d'avantage de ses mots, finit par lâcher. « Mais bon, peut-être que c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi… »

Les yeux du Scorpion se relevèrent un court instant, comme piqué à vif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… ? »

Le blond haussa tendrement ses épaules :

« Que veux-tu de plus… ? Je crois ne pas me tromper quand je dis que toi aussi tu m'apprécies… pas vrai ? »

« Foutaises… » Murmura l'autre.

* * *

Sasori se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers la table, avant de soulever plusieurs papiers, de sortir une petite boite en nacre blanc. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit tout un attirail de petites aiguilles et s'approcha tout aussi vite de Deidara :

« Eh, attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'inquiéta soudain l'autre.

Sasori regardait d'un œil froid ses mains manipuler les objets tranchants :

« Je prépare l'opération du _Nyngyo,_ voilà tout. »

« Le quoi ? »

Sasori fit une pause, avant de lancer un sourire confiant :

« Je vais te transformer en poupée… Tu seras moins bavard. »

« Quoi ? »

Deidara repoussa avec ses deux pieds l'homme d'un violent coup. Mais ce dernier finit par contrôler les membres inférieurs de sa victime et s'assit dessus, empêchant toute réponse. Ainsi installé sur Deidara, Sasori observa le blond avec attention, testant une première aiguille sur le bout de son pouce e nappuyant tout légèrement :

« Tu ne vas pas souffrir… Enfin, ça c'est si je le souhaite. » Il ferma lentement les yeux. « Mais je peux aussi te faire tellement mal que tu pourras sentir la moindre parcelle de chair que tu abrites… mon cher Deidara. Et sentir son corps est quelque chose de magique… mais de terriblement marquant…»

« Attend ! Attend ! Je veux pas être transformé en poupée moi ! »

Sasori éclata d'un rire glaçant :

« Mais qui voudrait, ahah… ? Qui ? Il ne fallait pas tomber sur ma route, voilà tout. »

« Non, attend, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Le scorpion releva un sourcil :

« Ah… ? Et peux-tu me donner une bonne raison ? Après tout je suis prêt, tout est en place pour commencer et je n'aurais pas intérêt à te laisser libre. »

« Réfléchis donc un peu, idiot… Si tu me transformes en… tes histoires de poupées là, je vais mourir. »

« Oui… »

« Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie ! Je sais que… que tu m'as choisis parce que je te fascinais… »

« C'est faux ! » S'exclama Sasori, troublé.

« Il faut bien l'admettre… Au cirque, sous le chapiteau, tu n'as pas été indifférent à ma présence… Tu peux pas le nier ! »

« Ah ! Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Hein ? » S'exaspéra l'autre homme.

« Eh bien… tout. On ne tue pas les gens qu'on aime… bien. » Répondit Deidara timidement.

Sasori releva le visage, recula sensiblement du corps sous tension de sa victime et regarda le sol vide de la caverne avec une tête pensive.

« Je t'ai traîné ici avec toutes mes forces, j'ai acheté tout le matériel nécessaire. Pourquoi je devrais arrêter maintenant ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas me tuer… » Sourit le blond, regardant intensément Sasori. « Je le sais. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit l'autre, cinglant.

« Oui. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as choisi… Tu es un genre psychopathe qui sélectionne judicieusement ses proies, pas vrai ? »

« Si tu veux… » La tête du roux se pencha légèrement à la droite.

« Alors tu as un très bon goût… Parce que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. »

* * *

_Écouter :_ Sweetness of Freddie - The Master OST

Jamais Sasori n'avait entendu pareil discours. Jamais il n'aurais cru d'ailleurs rencontrer quelqu'un lui dire cela, avec sourire, dans une situation pareille.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

« Oui… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré sous la toile colorée. J'ai tout de suite compris à quel point tu serais important dans ma vie. »

« Et à quel niveau… ? » Sasori se rapprocha un peu, pointant une aiguille vers le blond « Parce s'il s'agit d'être ton bourreau, oui, je suis quelqu'un de très important dans ta vie… et dans ta mort. »

« Si je comprends bien… tu assomme les gens, tu les tue et tu les transformes en poupées… n'est-ce pas ? »

« En pantins articulés oui. Et tu ne pourras pas y échapper, malgré tout ce que tu pourras me dire de beau ou de gentil. Je n'ai pas été élevé sur Terre pour recevoir des éloges. J'y suis insensible. J'ai toujours été insensible… »

Sasori soupira, le désert de Suna refit surface.

« Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, crois-moi. Toute tentative de charme est désuète, aussi bon que tu puisses êtres dans tes manipulations, j'y resterais totalement insensible. Voilà tout. Les hommes ne me feront rien. Car je n'ai aucune émotion qui me relie à eux, aucune… Et cela depuis mon enfance… La seule chose qui me fera plaisir, ça sera de voir ton beau cadavre magnifié par ce que je vais y faire rentrer puis, plus tard, par les mouvements qui lui redonneront vie… Mais bon… je n'ai… pas l'habitude de discuter de mes motivations ni de ma vie avec mes victimes… Pas l'habitude non. »

Deidara échappa un sourire :

« Mais je suis loin d'être une habitude. Si je suis là en face de toi, parterre, c'est qu'il y a un raison. Nous nous sommes croisés et j'en remercie infiniment la providence… Car je crois sincèrement que nous sommes deux êtres très particuliers. Je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… » Il appuya sa tête contre les pierres froides du mur. « Et j'aimerais au moins savoir ton nom avant que tu ailles plus loin. Je voudrais entendre quel genre de nom on peut donner à un garçon aussi passionnant, fascinant que toi. A un homme avec une si belle voix. Une voix… caverneuse. »

Le roux lança un dernier sourire, prononçant :

« Sasori » de sa vois la plus tendre et souffreteuse qui soit.

Deidara ferma les yeux, comme apaisé par les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Sasori. Les _s_ se répercutaient dans son esprit pour venir titiller ses oreilles. Ces _s_… Comme c'était beau, puissant, saisissant, pénétrant...

« Je le sais… Nous sommes faits pour êtres à vie l'un et l'autre les mains du même personnage. »

* * *

_FIN DU CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE_

_Paradoxx : Hey ! Merci pour ta review, les perso de l'Akatsuki me passionnent aussi ! Je les trouve très classes, et surtout vraiment intéressant. Et tu as une bonne intuition au sujet de Deidara qui se fait avoir... ça sera dit certainement plus précisément plus tard, mais ton idée est tout à fait vérifiée ^^_

_A plus donc !_

_Sarah Fortune : Merci, mais comme je te l'ai dis, pas d'inquiétude, tu vois bien que Deidara va tenter de s'en sortir. Donc no stress, faut pas que la peur t'empêche de plus écrire X)_

_J'espère que l'avancée vous plaît, à bientôt les cocos !_


	6. Belladone

_**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Merci de continuer l'aventure, vous êtes super ;) l'histoire avance !  
**_

_**Je remercie beaucoup à Yuki-Jiyi ;)**_

_**et AwsomeLicorne : Content que la fic finisse par te plaire, le début peut en effet... rebuter, du moins faire un peu peur quant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer :D et oui, si tu attend du lemon, il y en aura ^^ et ça sera pas forcément drôle hehe**_

_**Bonne lecture et bientôt !**_

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 6  


_Belladone_

« Je le sais… Nous sommes faits pour êtres à vie l'un et l'autre les mains du même personnage. »

Sasori eut une courte absence, on pouvait seulement entendre le faible bruit de respiration répondre à celle du détenu, soudain comme illuminé par les ondes glacées de la caverne. Il y eut ce silence latent et puis, le scorpion se mit à rire – mais cette fois le rire se chargea d'une émotion bien différente, quelque chose de véridique en échappait, et même si Deidara ne connaissait pas le jeune homme depuis longtemps, il avait senti comme ce rire était nouveau et… naturel – et il rit tellement qu'il finit par se ressaisir, presque honteux, lançant des coups d'œil sur les côtés, comme prit sur le vif d'une sale histoire :

« Tu es un très bon clown en tout cas, haha… »

« Moi ? » Demanda Deidara, inquiet. « Un clown ? »

« Oui… absolument, tu me fais beaucoup rire. » Et Sasori fit quelques pas dans le vide noir, absorbé par des pensées fugaces.

« Et depuis quand les clowns font rire ? »

Sasori se retourna, confus :

« C'est étrange… on dirait que tu prends un malsain plaisir à contredire absolument toute ce que je dis… »

L'autre leva la tête, tout fier :

« Je contredis ce que je n'entend pas, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous déblatérer des généralités idiotes… »

« Tss… » Ce petit bruit qui était sortit presque inconsciemment de la bouche de Sasori avait plus la sonorité d'un sifflement de serpent, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, que d'un rejet de mépris.

« Je vous agace on dirait. » S'amusa Deidara qui retrouvait le sourire, au détriment de son hôte.

Tout s'inverse.

« Tu as la langue bien pendue encore une fois… peut-être que je devrais simplement te la couper… » Dit le jeune homme à la chevelure sang. « Tiens… tu penses pouvoir supporter une telle douleur ? »

* * *

Sasori sortit de la petite boîte en nacre blanc une grande paire de ciseaux qui était d'une propreté et d'un éclat à vous faire frissonner dans votre siège. Il inséra lentement ses doigts fins et élancés dans l'appareil de torture et le fit s'ouvrir et se fermer avec un rythme lent et soutenu. L'engin était composé de ceux grandes lames argentées très fines et apparemment très coupantes qui se frottaient l'une à l'autre dans un crissement atroce, Deidara ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en voyant l'objet approcher vers lui.

« Tu vois… » Sasori tendait la paire de ciseaux à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Tu vois comment tu peux te taire… face à la mort. »

Et encore une fois, contre toute attente, l'autre répondit par un sourire vaguement indifférent :

« A la vie, à la mort… »

_Écouter : Outlast Soundtrack - 01 Main Menu _

Il fit une pause, contemplant l'homme debout en face de lui

« Je sourirai encore… »

Sasori fit la moue quelques instants, avant de rebondir sur quelque chose dont il venait visiblement de se souvenir :

« Mais au fait… dis-moi tout… Pourquoi tu serais… l'homme idéal pour moi ? Et sur quel point de vue, j'ai peur de comprendre… »

« Dans tous les sens du terme… absolument tous. » Répondit l'autre, se léchant tout légèrement la lèvre supérieure de sa langue bien rouge.

« Hmm… » Sasori ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. « _Fait pour moi_… Tu crois pouvoir m'être utile ? »

« A plus d'un égard… Mais utile n'est pas le bon mot. »

« … Indispensable ? »

« Oui, c'est certainement ça. » Deidara s'approcha délibérément des lames tranchantes du ciseau, jusqu'à ce que la pointe fine vienne se frayer un chemin entre ses cheveux blonds et ne vienne se poser tout doucement sur son front.

« Ha… Tu dois probablement être fou, depuis le départ je parle avec un crétin fini… » Fit Sasori, secouant la tête avec dédain. « Et je perds mon temps avec toi… »

Sasori, lentement, commença à appuyer avec précaution sur le front de son détenu, petit à petit, il sentit que la tête de Deidara résistait, il pouvait sentir l'instrument raisonner faiblement sous les vibrations de son crâne pour faire face à la pression. Une goutte de sang perla, puis un filet s'étendit sur le haut du nez et le contourna par la joie droite silencieusement.

Les yeux du blond avaient soudain prit une tout autre expression, comme s'il ne pouvait plus que trouver son plaisir là maintenant, dans cette situation, qu'aller plus loin encore serait merveilleux. Et surtout, il fixait intensément, tellement profondément les yeux de Sasori que ce dernier eut soudain un frisson qui le fit lâcher l'instrument.

La paire de lames souillée tomba au sol dans un fracas métallique. Les échos sanguins se répercutèrent dans l'enceinte du refuge et la lumière faiblarde de la petite lampe sur le bureau vacilla.

Sasori s'empressa de la ramasser, l'œil rivé sur l'objet de sa fascination ce blond qui devenait de plus en plus inquiétant, et de plus en plus troublant à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

* * *

Sasori était tout à coup perturbé par la réaction et le visage du jeune clown assis devant lui, et plus il le regardait, plus il semblait que son regard le transperçait. Ce crétin semblait avoir tout compris, tout cerné de lui, et l'avait même devancé…

« Dis-moi qui tu es… » La voix de Sasori n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant ou de supérieur, il paraissait même un peu inquiet, il murmurait presque.

« Deidara… clown à mes heures perdues… vous savez tout ça. »

« Non, qui es tu vraiment ?! J'entends par là… d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Est-ce que tu me connaissais avant ? On dirait bien que oui… Cela ne pourrait en être autrement. Tu en sais trop. Beaucoup trop sur moi on dirait. »

Le blond se mit à rire, comme libéré de ses chaînes, à gorge déployée :

« Ahahaa ! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Mais bien sûr que non, abrutis, je ne te connaissais pas avant ! Je suis là comme je pourrai être ailleurs. Je vais de villa en ville pour monter mon spectacle et vivre comme je peux. Et tu sembles curieusement redouter que j'en sache plus sur toi..., non ? Pourtant, toi... c'est plutôt ça qui est intéressant, non ? »

« Et tu me tutoies maintenant… » Dit lentement Sasori, comme pour le menacer.

« Je viens de nulle part, j'ai des origines modestes. Mais ce qui compte ce n'est pas ça, ce qui compte c'est maintenant, c'est les choix que tu fais. »

« Mh… » Sasori fit le tour de la caverne, très perturbé, sous le regard admiratif de son prisonnier, tout à son aise maintenant. « Ton histoire me paraît bizarre… J'ai l'impression de te connaître et en même temps… » Il passa une main malaisée dans sa tignasse. « Tu as dû me rencontrer quelque part, quand je voyageais… Ou peut-être… à Sunna !»

« Non, désolé mon grand, mais je viens d'Iwa. Connaît pas ton village… » Pus il se dégagea une mèche devant les yeux d'un bref mouvement de tête. « Merde mais, je me demande… tu vis seul ? Vraiment… ? Ici dans ce mouroir ? »

La bouche de Sasori se tendit nerveusement, il jeta plus loin la pare de ciseaux. Son regard fut attiré quelques instants par le filet de sang qui coulait toujours du crâne du blond – celui-ci n'en avait apparemment vraiment rien à faire – et puis… il s'approcha, tenté de mettre fin à ce dialogue au plus vite. Plus il se ravise, observant les yeux de son interlocuteur avec… intérêt :

« Et alors ? Je vais de lieux en lieux… Je n'ai pas de maison. »

« Tout le monde a une origine. Tu es donc un déserteur du village de Sunna. »

Le silence de Sasori ne fit que conformer au clown ensanglanté qu'il avait visé juste :

« Et j'imagine que tu t'es lancé dans un voyage tout seul, sans vraiment de but précis à atteindre. »

Sasori regagna alors la parole, frustré :

« Et pourtant si Deidara, j'ai un but bien précis. Enfin… un souhait plus exactement… Et je ne serai pas heureux intérieurement tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ce souhait. »

Deidara parut très intéressé :

« Ah… oui ? Et ce souhait ?

« Tu ne mérites pas de la savoir. Comme tu ne mérites pas de m'entendre dire tout ceci… J'ai été bien trop généreux envers toi. » Fit le scorpion en scrutant le ciel étoilé de la caverne qui avait gagné en noirceur.

« Soit… » Se résigna Deidara dans un soupire. « Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… loin de là. Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, mon cher Deidara ? »

Léger mouvement de recul, sa tête tourna un peu, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'avantage.

« Je vais changer ta vie… d'une façon brutale… et sans concession. Comme ce qui nous est arrivé au cirque. Comme ce qui nous est arrivé devant la caverne quand tu m'as assommé, ta vie va radicalement changer d'ici peu. »

Sourire confiant de l'autre, à quelques mètres de lui :

« Ah oui… ? Eh bien tu as peut-être raison après tout. Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire une vraie poupée, qui fonctionne et puisse combattre à mes côtés. Peut-être que tu pourrais être le premier véritable pantin qui puise me servir, qui sait ? »

« Et... autre chose… » Murmura Deidara.

Sasori s'approcha, comme piqué par la soudaine faiblesse dans la voix de son détenu. Il s'approcha au point de pouvoir sentir le parfum épicé et bien étrange du blond, à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage, légèrement penché. Il attendit ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux rivés dans ceux du clown :

« Quoi donc ? »

Deidara sourit de toutes ses lèvres écorchées en peau d'orange :

« _Boum !_ »

A ce moment, Sasori sentit très clairement une présence derrière eux et il put apercevoir une fraction de seconde une sort de serpent, juste à côté de la lampe posée sur le bureau. A cet instant, il y eut une explosion d'une grande violence qui étourdit Sasori et le noir complet s'installa dans la caverne.

* * *

_FIN DU SIXIÈME CHAPITRE_


	7. Cyanure

**_Coucou à toutes et tous ! Voilà donc la suite, les choses deviennent sérieuses, si cela devient trop dur avec le temps, n'hésitez pas à arrêter, se forcer à lire des trucs n'est jamais bon.  
_**

**_Bref, je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui suivent la fic ;) et vous encourage à laisser votre impression sur la suite, _**

**_bonne lecture, vive _**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 7  


_Cyanure_

A ce moment, Sasori sentit très clairement une présence derrière eux et il put apercevoir une fraction de seconde une sorte de serpent blanc zigzaguer dans la pénombre jusqu'à la lampe posée sur le bureau. Puis, deux secondes plus tard, une étincelle et il y eut une explosion d'une grande violence qui étourdit Sasori et le noir complet s'installa dans la caverne.

« Chuut… »

« Deid… ara… »

« Chuuut… Reste tranquille. »

Sasori s'éveillait, sentant tous les fumigènes de son esprit embrouiller ses sens. Il tenta de remuer, de se lever, mais il était attaché, dans le dos. En s'apercevant de ce petit détail, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir… une sorte de glaciation en lui, c'était bien ça ? Un frissonnement terrible dans tout ce corps… De la… peur ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait soudain comme une friction de son cœur, de ses organes, il pensait à fuir, loin, tout avait changé sur le moment. Il... paniquait !

« Je… Deidara, sors-moi de là… »

Un rire strident le coupa dans sa demande à l'aide, il ne pouvait rien voir, mais tremblait de tout son être, terrorisé par la voix du jeune blond qui tout à coup avait changé de ton. Son rire le pétrifia sur place.

Et puis une lumière douce vint éclairer le visage de Deidara, tout proche du sien :

« Eh… du calme jeune apollon… » Il observa le corps livide du jeune Sasori. « On dirait bien que les rôles se sont inversés entre toi et moi... Tu es tout à moi maintenant hm… Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? »

Sasori comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il pouvait clairement sentir que ses liens étaient bien serrés et le nœud qui le retenait lui était inconnu, il avait beau tâter les fils, essayer de reconnaître sa forme, ça ce lui disait rien.

« Qu… où as-tu appris à serrer un nœud pareil ? »

Deidara rigola, la satisfaction à l'état brute sanglée au visage :

« Mhh… tu aimes ? Ce nœud je l'ai réservé pour toi mon beau, je savais que l'aimerais. Il s'appelle le _Nœud du scorpion_. Tu saisis ? Hah »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire… »

« Mh… te faire aimer les explosions. Te faire apprécier le rouge mon cher… Je sais ce que tu préparais pour moi, maintenant je sais à quel point tu est vicié… à quel point tu aurais pu me faire mal… Et bien je vais tâcher… de te faire changer d'avis. »

« Alors… tu comptes me libérer ? Après avoir fait je ne sais quelle idiotie ? »

« Oui, et je sais que tu seras aussi coopératif que je le souhaite. »

« Tu es un beau parleur, pour sûr... » Murmura le scorpion.

« Hehe… pas autant que toi. » Deidara prit le menton de Sasori entre ses doigts et se pencha doucement. Il pouvait sentir la douce haleine amande de l'homme sous lui. « Tu sens… comme un relent de cyanure. »

« Hm… Mon poison favori. »

Deidara sourit :

« Je ferai en sorte de devenir ton poison favoris… jeune homme charmant. »

« Attend… qu'est-ce… » Sasori fut couper par la bouche du Deidara.

Il venait de plaquer leurs deux paires de lèvres rouges l'une contre l'autre, dans un mouvement vif mais néanmoins très sensuel. Deidara lui, avait une petite bouche plus pâle et légèrement plus bombée que celle de Sasori, plus fine et sombre. Le clown fit quelques mouvements doux pour frotter leur bouches l'une contre l'autre, et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant le visage décomposé de Sasori quand il avait finit effilocher leurs écailles de lèvres :

« Les gens préfèrent garder les yeux fermés normalement… »

Sasori écarta la tête en arrière, avant de cracher violemment :

« Va au diable, démon, qu'est-ce que tu crois vouloir me faire là ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi insensible que l'on a pu te le dire ou comme tu as pu t'en persuadé avec le tempe… Tout le monde a des failles, et surtout un homme aussi sûr de lui et impérieux comme toi. Tu ne pourras me résister. Dès que je t'ai croisé j'ai su que nous ne pourrions que nous entendre... mon cher Sasori... le plus impérieux... des faux impérieux. »

« Impérieux… » Sasori esquissa un autre sourire, cette fois, on pouvait lire une réelle satisfaction. « Tu t'es entendu ? Clown maudit ? A cracher tes sornettes ? »

« Je m'entends et j'en suis ravis… mon beau rouquin. » Le blond s'élança de plus belle vers la bouche du scorpion qui finit par se cogner la tête contre la roche derrière lui en tentant de l'éviter. En vain donc, Sasori esquivait les assauts répétés des lèvres humides de son geôlier. « Tu vas finir par céder… et apprécier comment je peux te traiter…. »

Sasori mit finalement un coup de tête violent au blond. Ce denier recula d'un coup vif et grogna légèrement. Il maintenant toujours son sourire et ne se défendit même pas, il ne porta même pas sa main au front. Pourtant, il souffrait, Sasori pouvait lire dans ses yeux tremblants un semblant de retenu. Au sol, Seidara écumait de rage :

« Crève en enfer, monstre blond… »

« Tu es coriace toi… mais puisque tu es fasciné par la violence… que dirais-tu de tester tes propres limites… ? »

* * *

Sasori n'écoutait plus l'autre homme et rageait contre le mur, tentant de se libérer en grognant.

« Le chien va bientôt avoir la punition qu'il mérite… » Deidara s'éloigna, la lueur de la lanterne aussi et bientôt Sasori ne vit presque plus rien, tout au plus une tache de lumière dans le coin de la caverne. Bientôt, Deidara revint à pas de loup, il tenait la petite boîte de nacre. « Voilà ta récompense... être dévoilé, enfin… »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Hehe… regarde comme tu trembles. Beaucoup penseraient que tu as peur… mais c'est visiblement quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. » Deidara sourit de nouveau, sortant une pointe au tranchant parfait. « Moi je sais qui tu es maintenant… »

Aussitôt, le blond releva la tête avec force de son prisonnier et ajusta la pointe de l'aiguille sur le coup, appuyant tout légèrement.

« Gh… » Deidara n'osait plus bouger, sachant que la pointe s'enfoncerait au moindre mouvement. La tête collée contre le mur, il sentit cette écharde titiller une zone des plus érogènes. Une goutte de sueur perla contre son front en ébullition.

« Hmhm… Regarde comme tu transpires, tu es aussi impatient que moi on dirait. » Deidara lécha sa lèvre supérieur, et commença à faire rentrer l'aiguille.

Sasori ne criât pas, il grinça et siffla, souffla en sentant l'onde se propager dans sa chair. La douleur était extrêmement étrange, au paroxisme de sa compréhension. Comme si toute la pointe était chargée de violence et de charme en même temps, comme si ce morceau de d'épine le creusait dans la physique comme dans le mental. Les yeux de Deidara, plantés dans les siens, la façon dont il avait de plonger l'organe en lui, il y avait quelque chose de troublant, au-delà de la souffrance.

« Arrête… » Sa gorge était enflée, il entendit distinctement que sa voix était transformée, comme mutée en un son horrible, gras, rauque, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. « Arr… »

« Mh… j'aime ton appel à l'aide. » Deidara fit une pause. « Je suis impatient de voir la résistance de ton corps à l'œuvre. En plus, me voilà chanceux, personne ne l'a touché j'imagine, pas vrai ?. Je vais être le premier… » Il sortit une lame, effilée, fine comme un cure-dent, mais à l'allure terriblement acérée.

Sasori, en voyant l'objet dans la main de l'homme qui maintenant était au dessus de son visage, manqua un battement de cœur.

« Haha, ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu la veux… mais soyons raisonnable, je ne vais pas te l'enfoncer dans le cou. J'aurais peur de casser quelque chose de vital. Comme tu l'as dis, l'important est de profiter du moment, le plus longtemps possible… »

« Tu es… taré… »

« Oui… mon cher Sasori… » Et le blond alla détacher une main dans le dos du scorpion. Ne comprenant pas au début, ce dernier tenta de se débattre, de toutes ses forces, en vain.

« Taré… Comme moi… »

« C'est bien. Je vais te faire ressentir ce qu'aucun autre humain n'a pu expérimenter jusque là. » La voix du clown était si apaisante que Sasori laissa s'échapper un soupir mort de son cou entaillé.

Deidara fut surpris de ce soudain lâché prise, mais n'en fut par la suite que plus conquis, il s'empara de la main qu'il venait de libérer, la retint au sol fermement et la caressa. Il s'employa avec beaucoup d'attention à cacher de la vue de Sasori ce qu'il faisait de son membre tremblant.

« Hahaha, qui sait… la caresse d'un doigt peut bien ressembler à celle d'une lame… »

Sasori, obnubilé par l'œil de son agresseur ne détourna pas la tête, même par instinct, il restait vissé sur l'autre paire d'yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant.

« Haa… » Soupira Sasori. La lame venait de percer le dessus de sa main et Deidara entama de lents va-et-vient horizontaux pour entamer la peau superficielle. « Mh… »

Deidara laissa s'échapper un petit rire :

« Tu veux que blesse plus profondément, hum ? » Il vint titiller avec son crâne l'épine qui était encore plantée dans le cou du garçon.

« Mh… » Sasori semblait à bout de force, il finit par lâcher un long gémissement du plus profonde de ses poumons et tressaillit. « Continue… Continue ! »

A ce moment, c'était une sorte de coup de grâce, Deidara pouvait voir cette expression, si incroyable, si forte dans les yeux de son prisonnier, il pouvait y voir sa propre victorie comme celle de la lame sur la chair, de sa détermination contre le refus et la témérité de l'autre homme. Cet aveu, et ces yeux implorants, qui lui disaient de continuer, cette voix qui n'avait plus rien de reconnaissable et qui l'encourageait, tout cela était comme le cri de la victoire, comme la plus belle des réussites, Deidara s'humecta les lèvres :

« _Masochiste…_ » Murmura doucement Deidara en souriant fièrement.

« Ahhh ! » Sasori émit une plainte vive et se mordit les lèvres, la lame venait de terminer sa descente dans le derme et la chair était tout juste à sa portée, la douleur s'intensifiait.

« Je le savais… Tu vois ? Tu es à moi maintenant… » Deidara affichait un visage de victoire à son scorpion enchaîné, avant de l'embrasser férocement de nouveau.

A ce moment précis, profitant de l'inattention du blond, Sasori libéra sa main valide, prit l'aiguille toujours enfoncée dans son cou, l'a retira avec force. Deidara eut le temps de s'éloigner un peu.

Silence. Sasori reprenait son souffle, pointant l'aiguille en face de lui, tenant Sasori à l'écart pour le moment. Mais, à mesure que les secondes passaient, que les deux hommes se regardaient sans broncher, Sasori lui fit signe de s'avancer. L'autre sourit, obtempéra, et murmura :

« Vas-y… je veux sentir en moi toute ta rancœur… » Il dénuda son cou en baissant le haut de sa longue robe noir et Sasori planta à son tour l'aiguille dans le cou du blond, lentement, mais allant plus à fond dans sa gorge.

« Rrh… Sas…ori… »

« Tu l'as mérité… »

« Je sais… qui tu es… » Le clown se dégagea de la poigne implacable du scorpion et maîtrisa de nouveau sa main. Ce ne fut pas difficile car Sasori le laissa reprendre le contrôle. « Je sais… comment tu es, en surface… » Il caressa le pantalon noir de Sasori, lécha avidement le cou ensanglanté du rouquin et finit par mettre la main sur une bosse qui s'élevait doucement.

Une voix ténébreuse emplit alors la caverne, pleine de pouvoir et de jouissance retenue :

« Mhh… Tu es mis à nu… _**Sasori !**_ »

* * *

_FIN DU SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE_


	8. Morelle Noire

**_Bien le bonjour, pour ceux qui s'accrochent, merci, le récit s'accentue encore, et passe de nouvelles frontières, _**

**_je souhaite la bienvenue à Kim Uchimaki ;)  
_**

**_Et merci beaucoup à Sarah Fortune ! :) être contractée ^^ tout un bonheur n'est-ce pas ? J'espère ne pas en décourager certains en tout cas, gardez en esprit que cette fic est aussi sur le plaisir !_**

**_bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 8  


_Morelle Noire  
_

Le scorpion regarda sans rien faire, une de ses mains ligotée dans son dos, l'autre emprise dans celle du clown, caressée et empêtrée de toute part, frémissante sous les assauts de plus en plus sauvages de l'homme blond. En dessous, le ventre de Sasori se raidissait et se tordait sous des élans inconnus. Ces ondes, ressemblants à des réminiscences venaient de plus bas encore, à cet endroit où Deidara venait de poser ses doigts effilés et adroits. Il s'évertuait à gratter de ses ongles le tissu noir qui retentait une forme grandissante cachée, prostrée dans le silence.

« Tu es à moi… Sasori… » Puis, en tendant une de ses mains, découvrant un œil blanc, terrifiant de réel et de présence, perçant le regard de Sasori « Je crois que Dyna a quelque chose à te dire... »

Sa main droite finit par toucher de manière plus insistante le membre enfouis du rouquin, à le palper, à voir avec ses doigts l'objet de son désir être proportionné. . CE dernier de put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous le contact indolent :

« Gh… Deid… Pourquoi… ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait autant de bien… ? » Le blond se lécha les babines, comme un réel prédateur, prêt à bondir sur cette face luisante de sueur et de luxure. « Mais il va falloir tout t'apprendre mon cher Sasori, même les choses fondamentales. »

Les mains du scorpion se tendirent, comme choquée depuis des localisations inconnues de son corps. Ses muscles se figèrent, il sentit une respiration rauque et graissant, chaude, envahir son larynx et remonter jusqu'à sa bouche dans un long sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette sensation ? Il ne sentait plus la douleur à sa main droite, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, continuer, et aller plus loin.

Il pressa lui-même son membre érectile contre la main du jeune homme face à lui en se contorsionnant de tout son long :

« C… continue. »

« Haha, tu devrais te voir Sasori… Une vraie plaie vivante qui ne demande qu'à être relâchée… Un vers de terre qui se tortille… » Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux un court instant. « Maintenant, il nous faut aller droit au but… Et voir ce que cache réellement le scorpion sous sa carapace épaisse. Je suis certain que tu es bien plus facile à examiner lorsque tu es nu… et à ma merci… »

A l'évocation mentale de ces images, Sasori lâcha un gémissement – timide certes – mais assez étrange et poussé pour donner naissance à un nouveau sourire sur la tête de son assaillant.

« Tu vas pouvoir goûter… à ce que tu n'as jamais pu imaginer… Sasori. »

Mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'était cela dont l'exilé de Suna avait besoin, c'était cela qu'il attendait, il voulait pouvoir désigner par une phrase cette sensation unique que nul n'avait jamais réussi à lui donner, ni personne ni aucune autre situation auparavant. Pas même le plaisir de fabriquer une poupée ou de tuer.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Cette sensation ? »

_Écouter: __Silent Hill - Heaven Give Me Say_

Deidara sourit, bienveillant, tout en remontant sa main gauche le long du bras abandonné du rouquin, il caressa jusqu'à son cou ce corps étendu et vint placer sa paume contre sa joue, entachée de sang. Puis il murmura, dans son oreille, quelque chose d'à peine audible :

« **_Plaisir_**… »

Et il commença à appuyer de ses doigts fins sur la chair molle du visage de Sasori. La joue commença à se gorger de sang, et le rouquin finit par pousser une complainte de douleur.

« Tout ce que tu ressens… est cette unique sensation… »

Puis les ongles perçants de Deidara vinrent entamer le dessus des joues tuméfiées de l'autre garçon, il appuya encore et encore, et s'enfonça dans la peau, une goutte de sueur dévala jusqu'à ses doigts depuis le front du scorpion et fit s'arrêter Dyna dans sa percée. La goutte salée se mêla au sang, le dilua et continua la lente course de sa vie infinie au bord du menton allègre de l'emprisonné.

« Ton visage est si beau… j'ose à peine le toucher… Dyna le veut mais je résiste à sa force... Dis-toi que cette marque là, de sang frais sur ta joue, est la preuve que ton corps entier est en mon pouvoir, tu as la décision de consommer ce pouvoir que j'ai sur toi, personne ne pourrait en réclamer un égal à celui que je propose… Sois-sage et dis-moi… dis-moi que tu me veux… plus que comme n'importe quelle autre personne... Personne ! Tu entends ? »

« Oui ! » Sasori ouvrit la bouche pour lancer son cri et Deidara en profita pour engouffrer ses doigts dans ce vide gluant et rouge. Il posa ses ongles sur la langue, tremblante de Sasori et commença à râper, lentement, sa surface.

« Mhh… mg.. »

« Tu es bien sage… »

* * *

Sasori pouvait parfaitement appréhender les mouvements lascifs et sanguins de ces deux obélisques pourfendeuses sous son palais, ses deux extensions de Dyna qui broyait sa langue sans merci. Et au même moment, il pouvait sentir leur arrachement et leur destruction, leur prise en possession comme leur délassement. Deidara, pendant tout ce temps, défaisait également le bas noir du jeune homme avec son autre main - Mythe, de plus de plus en plus sauvage - il en profitait pour se frotter avec aisance et régularité contre lui, postérieur bouillant.

Soudain le scorpion ne put contenir d'avantage cette intrusion et cette torture buccale : il cracha les doigts de Deidara hors de lui, avant de laisser un filet carmin sortir de lui-même, dans un toussotement plus qu'incontrôlé. La liane de sang alla perler sur son cou et il finit par descendre contre sa tenue de plus en plus étroite et serrée contre laquelle son corps englué ne pouvait plus lutter.

Deidara, contemplant la face meurtrie de son compagnon de jeu, applaudi un court moment en se redressant :

« _Bravo_… Nous en voulons encore, encore et toujours plus._ Montre-moi comment tu es là-dessous_… »

Le sexe sortit alors dans un soubresaut, écarlate, prolongé d'une tête en fuseau rougeâtre. Éclat vif. A cette vision, Deidara ne put que se rapprocher au plus intime de son prisonnier et posa un doigt sur l'extrémité de la bête réveillée. Sasori plissa ses yeux, sentant une onde très puissante l'envahir :

« Rh… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Tu devrais savoir… Tout le monde devrait savoir… » Deidara écarta d'un mouvement langoureux une de ses mèches platines qui retombait devant ses yeux d'un revers de main. « C'est un instinct qui ne fait que resurgir en toi… Sasori… »

« Tu comptes me faire souffrir ainsi longtemps ? » Demanda le scorpion, ouvrant légèrement un œil.

« De quelle souffrance parles-tu… ? Je ne vois que du plaisir sur ton corps. »

Les yeux, intensément écarquillés du rouquin devinrent tout à coup suppliants :

«Deidara... Promets-moi... qu'après tout ceci... tu me libérera... » La peur était clairement lisible sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Je ne fais pas de promesse... » Et Deidara l'embrassa sur le nez, tout doucement. « Mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, entends-le bien Sasori. »

Et le blond pinça avec finesse le membre dressé de Sasori, avant de voir en sortit une goutte étrange qui vint perler au dessus de ce cratère. Deidara rapprocha sa tête, vint caresser le sexe bouillant avec ses cheveux, sous les frémissements de Sasori, de plus en plus instable.

« Il me semble que tu es prêt pour ta toute première véritable jouissance, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Sasori ne répondit pas, son regard, avant d'être intrigué par ce qui se passait à son entre-jambe, était plongeant. Plongeant dans les yeux mauves de son geôlier et maintenant tortionnaire.

S'il allait souffrir ou enfin ressentir quelque chose de positif, Sasori n'en avait aucune idée. Toutes ces choses là se mêlaient dans sa tête et les sensations devenaient toutes trop intenses pour parvenir à les définir clairement. Aussi, il se tut, et ne fit que donner raison à Deidara en ouvrant la bouche, d'abord gêné, puis prenant le rythme.

Alors qu'il commençait à saisir ce qui se tramait, Deidara plongea lui aussi, _sur_ le membre érectile et arracha à Sasori une plainte effrayée. Ses lèvres ne firent qu'une bouchée de Sasori et il entama avec lenteur et sureté une série de long va et viens qui laissèrent la bouche du jeune scorpion béante de stupeur. Il pouvait à peine respirer, prit par des sensations nouvelles et parfaitement incontrôlables. La bouche chaude du blond dévalait sur son sexe avec une aisance incroyable, et il pouvait sentir la langue fine et adroite de l'autre homme venir le titiller et le lécher dans cet antre sans fond.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu f… »

D'un geste de la main, Dyna s'appuya contre la bouche tremblante de l'homme et la bloqua d'une puissance ferme et décidée. Il n'allait pas laisser Sasori comprendre d'avantage de chose, ni même poser des questions, il n'était pas là pour ça. Ici et maintenant c'étaient uniquement les libérations de leurs sens qui comptaient, et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Sasori s'enfonça dans le creux de la roche derrière lui, écartant ses jambes le long du bassin du blond et tenta de retirer la main qui lui retenait la mâchoire avec sa main valide, sans succès. Il parvenait à sentir, dégoûté, l'humeur visqueuse de l'œil de Dyna, dans sa bouche, observant son gosier sans pudeur, tourner et se retourner sans cesse et déposer des larmes sur ses lèvres. Aussi, après ne plus savoir quoi faire de son bras volatil, perdu, aveugle et tremblotant, il le posa au sol et commença à rayer les pierres pour libérer son trop-plein de tension, sous les coups de langues de plus en plus accélérés.

Les tensions dans le bas-ventre de Sasori ne tardèrent pas à s'intensifier, de plus en plus il se sentait oppressé, prisonnier, sous le contrôler sensitif du grand blond, maintenant lancé dans un rythme frénétique sur son sexe, il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il ne savait même pas ce qui allait se passer, mais…

Soudain la douleur s'intensifia, il comprit où Deidara voulait l'emmener, au seuil de la douleur la plus profonde et puissante, là où son corps était le plus vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais osé vraiment toucher à cet engin que tout le monde s'évertua à cacher et dont personne ne parle jamais, il était persuadé que ce petit sexe recroquevillé contre lui n'apporterait que souffrance sensible comme il l'était. Alors c'était ça… ? La douleur la plus insupportable que l'on pouvait ressentir ? Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça…

Mais cela s'intensifiait encore, la bouche de Deidara plongeait toujours plus profondément. Et puis Sasori finit par sentir comme un besoin urgent de libérer une haute pression emmagasiné, c'était insupportable, il finit par laisser toute conscience de côté et libéra un cri de fureur et de douleur qui résonna dans la grotte en des échos infinis, avant de déchirer ses ongles à la main droite en contorsionnant ses doigts sur la terre, dans un sursaut gigantesque. Deidara sortir le sexe ardent de sa bouche et sourit devant le spectacle dont il avait été l'instigateur. Bientôt, une gerbe étoilée sortit du cratère, sous les cris effrayés, terrifiés du jeune Sasori, qui ne voyait presque plus rien, la vision troublée par les éclats. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son corps puisse ainsi répondre à une telle torture, comme si son sang partait dans un jet d'une puissance incontrôlable.

_Mais ce n'était pas du sang._

_La couleur était stellaire, comme sortit des nuages._

Ivre d'effroi, fou de ne plus rien comprendre, le dos en sueur, le bas-ventre en sueur, les tempes en sueur, il finit par diminuer son cri, qui s'effaça en une râle amère et complètement primitive, puis son visage fut prit par une grimace horrible et il lacha un dernier jet de son sexe en feu. Dans ce dernier soubresaut, libérant toute énergie disponible et il releva dans un dernier effort sa main droite dans le vide de la caverne.

Deidara observa avec son acolyte effondré cette main rouge sang. Cette poigne brisée d'où dévalaient des monceaux d'ongles prit dans une gelée noire et poudreuse. Les morceaux vitreux qui tombaient en liasse molle pour s'écraser au sol, avant que tout ne devienne noir dans l'esprit du scorpion, et que Sasori ne finisse par sombrer dans un vide noir.

* * *

_FIN DU HUITIÈME CHAPITRE_


	9. Gui

**_Hello à toutes et tous, merci de continuer l'aventure, un chapitre moins maso et plus sensible, plus doux, histoire de se reposer un peu :P Nos deux hommes s'offrent un moment unique.  
_**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas pour les remerciements. _**

**_Bye ! _**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 9  


_Gui  
_

Et ce vide noir de l'esprit emplissait son être de plus en plus, le guidait dans les zones tumultueuses d'un inconscient qu'il n'avait jamais pu approché. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et ne pouvant se retenir, ses yeux le piquant affreusement; il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Oui, Sasori pleurait.

Et c'était terrifiant. C'était comme s'il se vidait de nouveau d'une substance qu'il n'avait jamais connue, dont il ne savait rien. Tout lui paraissait dans l'instant présent, aussi fou et libérateur que son départ de Suna. Oui, c'était une façon de partir, loin. Et jamais de retour en arrière. Jamais. Il en était prisonnier.

Ses yeux coulaient toujours plus, il ne daignaient pas les essuyer, tentant de simplement contrôler ses soubresauts, avec peine néanmoins. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, la peine demeurait intacte, l'horreur de l'ignorance, et cette soudaine révélation, tout cela le tenaillait sans fin; il avait cru en mourir il y quelques instants. Pour accentuer son ivresse, il lui semblait qu'une grande vague de chaleur me traversait, de part en part, depuis ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête. Son cerveau même bouillait et ses yeux brulaient.

_Quel est donc cette chose qu'il m'as insufflé ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux... ? Et en même temps si plaisant ?_

Ne pouvant plus soutenir ces questions, il prit toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour se jeter sur Deidara - surpris par sa soudaine force - et fondit dans ses bras, se plaçant contre son cœur, et fourrant sa tête dans le cou du blond. Ses chaines le retenaient toujours dans le dos, elles lui écartelais les mains et les bras, mais il continuait de s'accrocher au clown. Et ses sanglots, ils se répercutaient doucement dans la caverne, il y avait quelque chose d'aride, de froid dans la pièce désormais, personne ne pourrait l'en démarquer à présent. Personne, ou peut-être...

« Sasori, tu étouffe... »

Le scorpion redoubla de puissance et enserra d'avantage son geôlier.

« ... Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. » Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois avant de soupirer, comme s'il s'évanouissait. « Dis-moi comment tu as fait ça... »

Se collant à l'autre homme, Sasori venait de s'enfoncer quelques aiguilles d'avantage, et par la même occasion, celles de Deidara s'était aussi enfoncées encore plus et les deux garçons s'était ainsi vissés l'un à l'autre par leur seul contact prolongé.

Pour Deidara, tout ceci était maintenant au delà du supportable. il pouvait sentir ses tendons s'étirer et ses muscles se contracter contre sa propre volonté par tout le stress que ce contact lui imposait. A ce rythme, il ne donnait pas cher de certains de ses membres. Qui sait comment il s'en sortirait après cette séance des plus... intenses.

« Sasori, laisse-moi te détacher. »

« ... Sinon ? »

Deidara sentit immédiatement le ton changé dans la voix du jeune homme contre lui.

Sasori jouait.

Il jouait avec lui.

* * *

« Sinon je vais perdre tout mon sang... Je vais me vider. »

« Quel dommage... C'est justement le sang dont il faut se débarrasser... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il faut se débarrasser de tout le sang de la victime avant de pratique le nyngyo. »

Deidara ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, regardant vers la touffe rouge qui se trouvait juste sous son menton :

« Mais... Tu n'as pas l'intention de... Tu avais dis que tu ne le ferai plus. »

« A quel moment ais-je dis ceci ? Tu as dû mal comprendre. ou bien tu délires complètement mon pauvre. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Deidara prit un ton soudain très inquiet.

« Tu l'as dis toit même, tu ne me laisserai jamais. Peut-être que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre dans cette existence, mais je ne peux vivre avec les vivants. Ils ne peuvent me comprendre et je ne peux pas les comprendre non plus. Je ne suis pas fait pour ceci. »

« Imbécile, tu es comme moi Sasori. Tu vis en marge depuis toujours et tu penses être rejeté. »

Sasori cria, comprimant encore plus les liens qui l'unissent à Deidara et étirant bras et poignets dans le même mouvement de rejet :

« Non ! Tu n'es pas comme moi ! Jamais ! » Il ne criait plus, mais sa voix était à présent morne et sans la moindre once d'émotion. « Tu es aimé, adulé, tu joues de ton charme pour vivre... Les gens t'apprécient. Tu es comme... un ami pour eux. » Sasori serra plus fort de nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre ami... Jamais ! Et je ne pourrai jamais en avoir, pas même si j'y mettais tout mon cœur. Ce que je touche, je finis par le détruire. »

« Foutaises Sasori... » Le blond murmura. « Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne voudrais nous le faire croire. Nous sommes nés pour êtres seuls, depuis le départ... »

Deidara enserra à son tour le rouquin qu'il avait tout près de son cœur. Il le sentait vraiment proche, irradiant d'une étrange chaleur son propre corps, il y avait une certaine douceur dans cette approche meurtrière, dans ce geste d'affection. Son sang coulait dru depuis ses bras jusqu'au sol poussiéreux. Les gouttes perlaient et s'ajoutaient à celles qui tombaient dans la caverne de temps à autre. Petite symphonie de sang et d'eau.

Le jeune homme blond posa un baiser sur le crâne de l'autre homme. Il avait toujours en bouche l'étrange gout de la semence de Sasori, il avait tout fait pour ne pas totalement s'en défaire, pour le garder encore. C'était un goût amer, aride, sec, quelque chose plus proche de cristaux agglutinés. Et même si Deidara n'en avait jamais gouté auparavant, il savait que celui de Sasori était particulier. Un détail, simple, tournait dans sa tête depuis un bout de temps, il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Sa semence était froide.

Aussi froide que le vent de cette caverne, aussi spectral et angoissant.

* * *

_Écouter : __Harry Potter PC Game - __Skurge Explore _

Dans un geste limpide, lent et mesuré, Deidara prit Sasori dans ses bras, pour de bon, et posa sa main droite sur la joue du scoprion. Il laissa la langue qu'il portait à cet endroit lécher délicatement le visage de l'autre homme :

« Ce que j'ai là... M'a valu d'être chassé de mon village natal, quand j'étais encore tout petit. Etre un paria lorsque l'on est encore enfant... il n'y a rien de troublant. J'ai appris très tôt que beaucoup de gens ne fonctionnaient que par la peur, et que par le rejet. L'indifférence tout au plus, m'était appréciable car au moins l'on me laissant tranquille. Mais il fallait toujours que quelqu'un se mette en travers de ma route et tente de s'en prendre à Dyna ou à Mythe. Une fois j'ai bien faillis perdre Dyna... Un homme fou de peur et de rage avait tenté de la tuer en la brulant - elle en porte encore quelques séquelles. »

A ce moment, Sasori sentit très clairement la langue de Dyna parcourir sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas bien discerner l'autre fois au cirque, mais cette langue était effectivement... comme incomplète. sans la voir il pouvait sentir qu'une partie avait dû être arrachée ou bien perdue suite à des blessures.

« Dyna et Mythe ont été avec moi depuis que je suis tout enfant. Si je suis né avec, je l'ignore, mais elles étaient là quand j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de mon corps et de ma vie. Dyna a faillit me quitter. Et je pense qu'il est difficile de se représenter à quel point cela m'a fait mal de la voir souffrir ainsi. Pas seulement parce que je ressens les choses qu'elle ressens... »

Deidara s'arrêta pour briser le contact avec Sasori. Il pouvait enfin le regarder dans les yeux, et voir toute l'émotion qui y était maintenant dessinée :

« Mais parce que je sais... enfin je me suis persuadé en moi même... que cette main était un tout autre individu. »

« Tu veux dire, comme une personne différente, qui vivrait en toi ? »

« Oui, deux personnes vivent également en moi. J'ai rencontré une fois un sage qui vivait dans le désert. Il m'a dit que je portais certainement les restes de vrais jumeaux qui m'étaient liés à la naissance et qui se seraient finalement résorbés au point de finir à l'état de bouches. »

« Des jumeaux... »

Deidara acquiesça, souriant de nouveau :

« Oui... Je l'avoue il m'est arrivé de vouloir les tuer moi aussi, étant petit je les taquinait, je leur voulait du mal, je voulais m'en débarrasser et je m'en gardais bien parce que cela me faisait autant mal à moi à qu'elles. Mais avec le temps et les insultes, les rejets répétés, je nourrissais une profonde haine. Se sont ces mains qui m'ont condamnées... à être ce que je suis. »

Deidara attendit un long moment avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer :

« Un monstre... »

Sasori resta muet, ne voulant pas interrompre la pause silencieuse qui suivait cette phrase, tombée comme un couperet.

« Alors j'ai appris à les aimer. Et maintenant que je suis avec toi, ici, dans cette caverne, et que je commence à comprendre ce que tu as enduré pour en arriver là toi aussi, je me sens le plus heureux des hommes à les avoir à mes côtés. »

Le plus petit des deux hommes écoutait attentivement, fasciné, mais son visage ne le montrait vraiment que très peu. Jamais Sasori n'aurait été si attentif, si intéressé par un récit auparavant, il se surprenait lui-même.

« Mais... Dyna ert Mythe... est-ce qu'elles ont un esprit ? Chacune ? Peuvent-elles parler ? »

L'autre regarda ses mains, pensif :

« Non. Je leur ai inventé deux esprits bien distincts... Haha, Dyna est impulsive, drôle, joueuse, bagarreuse. Mythe est plus calme, définitive, taciturne. Chacune m'apporte beaucoup... de bonheur. » Il regarda de nouveau les yeux grands ouverts de son protégé. « Mais... tout ceci est un peu secondaire. Parce que je t'ai de nouveau entre mes deux pupilles. Et je ne veux pas mourir, si cela arrivait je voudrais que cela soit fait par tes mains. Mais en tout cas... certainement pas maintenant. Trop de choses nous attendent Sasori. »

« Tu veux dire... que tu voudrais m'accompagner ? »

« Je le veux oui, c'est que je j'aimerais le plus au monde en cet instant. » Avoua le clown triste.

« Tu sais à que point ce que je fais est dangereux... et surtout illégal. »

« Tu comprendras que... ces deux aspects m'intéressent au plus haut point. »

« Alors, tu serais prêt à toucher à des cadavres ? Tu n'as pas peur de voir des morts, de les ouvrir, de les transformer en pantins ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu fais, alors je te suivrai, au bout. Jusqu'au bout.»

Sasori resta silencieux un court moment, il semblait être en pleine délibération intérieure lorsque l'on entendit le coq au loin chanter à tue-tête. Il était donc déjà le petit matin ? Ils avaient passé toute une nuit à se tordre dans tous les sens, à parler et à se chercher, sans fin. Et finalement, pensa Sasori en plissant les yeux, finalement si Deidara pouvait effectivement être la chose qui lui manquait. Enfin, l'homme qui lui manquait. Et si son arrivée, cette providence était tout simplement le parfait avenir pour assurer les futures victoires sur la mort.

Et si grâce à ce clown il allait enfin pouvoir perpétuer son geste avec les années, sans soucis de transport ni de matériel.

« Es-tu d'accord, jeune Sasori ? »

Ce dernier ne fit pas de commentaire quant au faible nombre d'années qui devait les séparer, il finit plutôt par répondre :

« Ta proposition m'intéresse... jeune Deidara. »

L'autre se contenta de sourire, comme apaisé.

* * *

Les hauts peupliers semaient le chemin dans leur sillage doux et paisible, l'on se serait cru perdu au milieu d'une plaine. Mais non, ils étaient arrivé près d'un champs entouré par la calme forêt, sortant à peine de la torpeur. Les haut arbres jaunissaient tranquillement sous les ondes du matin, laissant tomber des soupirs de végétations. Leurs ombres élancées s'éteignaient elles, progressivement, à mesure que le ciel renaissait. De nuages en bractées claires, l'aube faisait reluire l'herbe par petites touches humides.

Ils s'étaient arrêté ici, tout près de la caverne, il y avait cette clairière. Sasori entraina Deidara. Il lui avait pansé ses blessures et recousu avec son fil une des plaies au visage qui s'était étendue. Aucun d'eux n'avait échangé de mot pendant ce laps de temps. Seules les respirations calmées des deux hommes avaient empli la grotte pendant cette heure.

Et maintenant ils étaient cote à cote, entourés de hautes herbes aux effluves de lavande.

« Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises, Deidara. » Le scorpion s'avança seul en avant, effleurant les touffes avec le bout de ses doigts tendus. « Comment comptes-tu m'aider ? »

« Tu m'apprendras à t'aider. Et je finirai par t'assister, je serai le meilleur pour ça. Et quand tu seras fatigué, je te donnerai le plaisir que tu auras mérité... Je serai ton esclave, ton acolyte et ton amant si tu le désires. »

Les mots tournaient en rond comme une impossible équation dans la tête du plus petit :

« Un... amant ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur le visage du blond.

« ... Non. » Finit par avouer - non sans peine - le rouquin.

« Dès que je serai ton amant, j'aurais le droit de te toucher, de te faire du bien, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Entre amants, c'est le plaisir qui compte le plus. Je t'enseignerai ce que j'ai appris et tu complèteras ma connaissance, je n'en ai aucun doute. »

Deidara se rapprocha de l'autre homme et se colla à lui, passant ses mains sur son ventre, effleurant le postérieur de Sasori avec son bassin.

« Tu seras ma bête sexuelle... »

Un courant chaud traversa à nouveau le scorpion. Même s'il ne saisissait pas tout ce que Deidara pouvait dire ou bien insinuer, il était certain que l'émotion et la façon avait laquelle il l'avait dit signifiait beaucoup. Sasori se sentait... apprécié, soutenu...

_Comblé ?_

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il finit par soupirer, se laissant couler dans les bras de l'autre homme.

Deidara saisit l'opportunité pour retourner Sasori vers lui :

« Ferme les yeux... »

Sasori, faible, mais plein de confiance, obéit bientôt.

« Bien, maintenant, ouvre légèrement la bouche. »

Il s'exécuta, avec sérénité.

Et il sentit alors une langue venir lécher maladroitement sa lèvre inférieure. Il tressaillit.

« Que... »

« Excuse Dyna... elle est un peu fébrile. Elle voulait dire bonjour à ta bouche depuis longtemps. »

Sasori avala sa salive. Alors c'était une des autres bouches de Deidara qu'il venait de toucher. C'était doux, cela le réchauffait. Il garda cependant les yeux clos et une seconde lampée s'en suivit, plus contrôlée, plus lente, plus douce encore. Cela le fit frissonner au plus haut point.

« Tu n'as pas rejeté, je te félicite... Dyna et Mythe sont contentes. »

Sasori aurait voulu dire que, lui aussi, il commençait peut-être à se sentir content, mais il se tut.

Et puis il sentit que Deidara faisait un pas en avant, que son souffle chaud se rapprochait, et au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontraient, il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le visage attendri du blond. Lui, il avait fermé les yeux.

A ce moment là, précisément, le voile humide de la rosée s'abattit sur eux.

Les deux hommes furent pris dans un minuscule torrent de larmes matinales.

* * *

_FIN DU CHAPITRE NEUF_

* * *

_Bien tout d'abord un énorme merci à _

**_\- LeoHamato_**

**_\- testarossaela_**

_Vous êtes super :) Et enfin un encore plus grand merci à **Mademoiselle Nabu**, ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir._

_Bref, je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, dans moins d'un mois c'est sûr, en attendant je vous souhaite bon vent et continuez de lire ;) _


	10. Amour

**_Coucou les petits amis, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, le chapitre 10, qui conclut une grande partie des aventures de nos deux assassins en herbe. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, en attendant vos réactions, je pense à une éventuelle suite, qui sait, ou peut-être que ça s'arrêtera là. Je suis actuellement en Russie à l'heure qu'il est et vous donne tous mes bonjours de Moscou ^^  
_**

**_Bref, bonne lecture à vous et surtout continuez de lire ! ;)_**

* * *

_**QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE**_

CHAPITRE 10  


_Amour_

Le soir même, Deidara et Sasori se mirent en route sur les chemins quittant le village. Le clown avait mis fin à sa petite tournée de la région au grand désespoir de son patron, il avait simplement laissée une note dans la caravane expliquant qu'il s'en allait pour de bon, pour vivre enfin la grande aventure. Il s'excusait, mais il était clairement sensible que Deidara préférait la possibilité de cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à lui à ses spectacles forains. De son côté, si le scorpion avait commencé à trouver l'idée de vivre un certain temps dans les cavernes « maternelles » agréable, il ne fit que peu d'efforts pour les quitter. Après tout, rien ne le retenait véritablement ici, il n'avait personne à part cette vague présence fantomatique dans son repaire, personne ici pour rester un jour de plus quand sa vie pouvait à ce point changer. Il avait passé longtemps à s'imaginer seul, sur les chemins de boue, bravant la dureté des marches, œuvrant dans l'ombre pour son seul intérêt. Mais maintenant tout se modifiait d'une manière plus que troublante.

« Allons, tu es déjà fatigué ? »

Deidara tourna légèrement la tête et sourit en voyant son acolyte qui traînait des pattes.

« Désolé… mes pieds me fond mal… Et toutes mes blessures ne sont pas guéries. »

« Peu importe, moi aussi. Continuons… »

Le champ bien vert qu'ils avaient traversé pour sortir du village prenait maintenant fin et le paysage s'assombrissait. Un sous-bois effleurait doucement leur rétine à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de tous ces gens endormis. Quelques oiseaux s'envolaient à leur passage et l'on pouvait entendre des cris d'alerte de petits animaux terrestres tout près d'eux. Cela rendit le clown on ne peut plus gai. Deidara saisit la main de Sasori et fut surpris par sa température.

« On dirait que tu as toujours froid. » Commenta-t-il. « C'est normal ? »

« Oui, c'est de naissance. Mais je ne m'en rends pas compte... Les enfants évitaient de me toucher à l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait qu'une fille qui acceptait ma présence… » Sasori imaginait encore la poupée, sa toute première, dans ses mains. « C'est sans doute grâce à elle que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

« Tu étais à l'orphelinat… ? » Demanda prudemment Deidara, sentant que le ton neutre de Sasori se mutait en quelque chose de moins contrôlé, de plus vif.

« … Mes parents sont morts très tôt. J'ai à peine eu le temps de les connaître… sal… » Mais le rouquin s'arrêta et ferma les yeux un moment.

Deidara serra la main de son compagnon avec empathie :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus Sasori. Merci de ta franchise. »

« …M… Merci ? » L'autre ne comprenait pas. « Tu me dis merci ? Mais je n'ai rien fais de spécial. »

« Je crois que tu es passé par toute une vie de souffrance. A ce point terrible que tu as oublié tout le bonheur du monde. » Dyna vint doucement lécher la main qu'elle tenait. « Mais laisse-moi tenter de t'y faire goûter… »

Deidara saisit son ami par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre, dans un roulement de pieds à la fois doux et féroce. Il repoussa les deux bras du roux, retira vivement le grand manteau noir que portait Sasori et se colla à lui.

Sasori, prit au dépourvu, exhalait un air froid et apeuré :

« A… Attend Deidara… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? »

« Te faire plaisir. Voilà tout. »

Comprenant vaguement ce qui allait se passer, Sasori fut prit de fortes chaleurs dans tout le bas du corps et ses joues s'empourprèrent, ses muscles appréhendaient déjà le traitement en se contractant. Et même s'il n'y connaissait rien, Sasori sentait que tout cela était plus qu'incongru en cette situation :

« Pas ici… Pas dans la forêt. »

« Au contraire… Il fait presque nuit, personne ne viendra nous déranger ! »

* * *

Sasori émit une plainte aiguë en sentant les chauds doigts du clown sur son torse, dévaler lentement vers son nombril. Dyna vint titiller son sexe tandis que Mythe passait et repassait sur ses tétons, encerclant ses fleurs écloses par de tendres mouvements.

« Gh… Deidara… » Murmurait le jeune roux.

« Oui, continue. J'aime quand tu prononces mon nom. » Ce dernier souriait tout en redoublant d'attention et de caresses. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, acceptant la langue salée du scorpion sur son palet, l'invitant à entrer encore d'avantage. Puis il se retira vivement. « Je vais te donner le plaisir que tu n'as jamais eu ! »

A cet instant, Sasori avait clairement changé d'attitude : son regard implorait, son regard voulait, son regard était d'une vigueur sans égale, il aspirait les yeux de son amant nocturne.

« Je suis à toi… je suis ton esclave… sexuel. » Bredouilla Sasori, reprenant les termes de son compagnon.

Cela fit sourire Deidara plus que de raison. Il était si innocent quelque part, son petit Sasori, sur ce point là en tout cas il l'était. Pour tout le reste, il était d'une maturité incroyable. S'en était presque effrayant.

Voulant faire jouir de manière certaine le beau scorpion noir et rouge, le blond entama une séance de frottements des plus érotiques, corps à corps, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Dyna continuait d'aller et venir sur le sexe de plus en plus tendu, Mythe longea le dos du scorpion et arriva jusqu'à la cuisse, passa en dessous, et vint toucher sa raie.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent tout rond. « C'est un moyen de torture ? »

« Ahah, on peut dire ça oui… Crois-moi, tu vas beaucoup aimer. »

Deidara baissa d'un mouvement agile les bas de son compagnon et Sasori se retrouva nu, son corps blanc comme la craie, blottit contre son Deidara dans l'épaisseur de la nuit. Entre l'écorce de l'arbre et la douceur du manteau de son tortionnaire.

Un doigt, puis un deuxième, rentrant délicatement dans son entre :

« Tu vois… je fais comme si je préparais le nyngyo… je vais te vider de toute ta tristesse… » Les doigts avancèrent ensemble dans l'étroitesse. « … et te remplir avec mon amour. »

« Gh… » Sasori ne savait plus quoi penser, comme l'autre fois, il était perdu avec tant de nouvelles sensations. « Diable… »

« Regarde comme tu es humide maintenant. » Deidara sourit en voyant Dyna couverte d'un maigre liquide transparent.

« Je sens… que je vais bientôt… comme l'autre fois… » Sasori semblait foudroyé par la douleur. Son corps se repliait et se dépliait avec les assauts répétés de son amant. « Je… »

« Tu vas jouir Sasori. Tu vas jouir… » Chuchota Deidara.

Il baissa son large pantalon qui lui servait aussi pour la scène et se positionna à l'entrée. Il prit une profonde respiration, fit signe à Sasori de se décrisper,, l'embrassa de nouveau pour qu'il se détende, le pria de nouveau de se décontracter, puis appuya de toutes ses forces contre l'entre de son bel éphèbe avec son sexe. Il n'y eu que peu de résistance ; de façon surprenante. Deidara glissa dans le puits avec facilité et émit un grondement de plaisir. Puis il entama une lente session de va et viens dans les entrailles de son Sasori, continuant de lentement le masturber à l'aide de Dyna, et de le caresser partout avec la complicité de Mythe.

« Là, sens-moi Sasori. C'est là que tu es à moi ! » Gronda le clown devenu furieux et passionné.

L'autre répliqua sur le même ton, emporté par ce jeu qui devenait d'un coup si réel, si profond. Il pouvait sentir son ventre bouillir, réagir aux coups de reins violents de son assaillant et cela le torturait de plaisir. Un plaisir que jamais il n'aurait cru possible venant d'un pareil endroit. Et pourtant il criait, il criait intérieurement et ses dents s'entrechoquaient, ses fesses cognaient contre l'arbre et s'incrustaient d'épines et morceaux de bois, il replia ses pieds atour du blond et perdit toute notion de retenue.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

« Cris, cris encore Sasori ! Je veux entendre ta voix déchirer la nuit. »

« Ahhhh ! » Sasori pleurait, sentant que le moment de douleur ultime arrivait, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. C'était comme si le monde entier allait se renverser dans un grand torrent. « AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh Je vais jouir ! »

Deidara continua de pénétrer aussi vite que possible son promis, de toutes ses forces, ignorant pour un temps tous les déboires de sa vie d'artiste rejeté. Il n'y avait plus que cet unique et mémorable instant qui comptait. Il sentit les intérieurs de Sasori se réchauffer, flamber, c'était terriblement agréable. A ce moment tous les oiseaux de la forêt commencèrent à piailler, dans une cacophonie ahurissante. C'étaient des cris de dérivement, de joie et de luxure intenses, leurs sons écorchés se mélangeaient à ceux de Sasori. Toute la forêt était en éveil. Il voulait simplement lui faire plaisir alors il continua et bientôt les cris redoublèrent, suivit de plaintes orgasmiques.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir se déverser contre leurs corps des jets puissants, qui n'avaient plus aucune timidité, lâchés dans des soubresauts tellement délicieux, que Deidara s'en lécha les babines. Sasori de son côté, toujours fasciné par ce liquide incroyable qui sortait de lui, pouvait en contempler toute l'essence et restait interdit.

« Gh… Deidara… » Sasori revenait lentement d'un autre monde. « J'ai… j'ai joui. »

Deidara s'arrêta progressivement, savourant le plaisir immense qu'il venait d'avoir à regarder son homme ainsi se libérer. Il resta en lui encore, le caressant de toute part :

« Ton corps est magnifique, Sasori. Mes amis l'on beaucoup aimé. »

« Dyna… Mythe… » Sasori avaient toujours un regard ailleurs, il se remettait plus ou moins de toute cette agitation et observait les deux langues virvolter de plaisir devant lui, tout comme si elles le comprenaient. « J… J'ai joui. »

« Oui, tu as joui Sasori, et j'ai beaucoup aimé te voir le faire. Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre ce que c'est…, le plaisir ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça sans rien dire de plus, et enserra dans ses bras froids l'amant aux multiples bouches. Repus. Il se sentait vivre, libéré. Exister enfin.

« Tu es si vivant… Si beau. » Deidara continuait de caresser son être, au près de lui.

Il commençait à lentement se retirer de son scorpion, quand l'autre l'enserra d'avantage et lui murmura à l'oreille, imitant ses attitudes :

« Non… reste encore un peu. »

Un grand sourire parcouru le visage du blond.

Soit.

* * *

_Écouter : __WOW Soundtrack - Shady Rest _

Les buissons noirs étaient éblouissants de rouge.

A présent, toute la forêt rayonnait sans pareil.

Il y avait une présence, une odeur des plus réconfortantes. Les oiseaux s'étendaient dans le ciel, dans une migration qui allait durer tout l'automne. Autour d'un petit pinacle, un ancien théâtre aménagé dans la campagne, fait de quelques pierres superposées, les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et reprenait lentement leur périple.

« Au-delà de ces terres, il y a des aventures magnifiques qui nous attendent. »

« Deidara… » Sasori lui prit la main. « Est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt pour m'accompagner, et me suivre dans toutes mes actions ? »

« Tes actions sont miennes, tes jours et tes nuits de même. Je ne pourrai plus me défaire de ton emprise, jeune et incandescent homme… Tu es ma vie. »

Sasori embrassa son amant avec une volupté infinie.

« A travers le nyngyo, à travers tout ce que tu souhaites, je sais que tu es un homme parfait Sasori. Je les tuerai avec toi, je les viderai avec toi, je les remplirais avec toi. »

« Moi… ? »

« Oui, puisque je te le dis. Puisque je le sens… »

Sasori eut un tremblent, comme si un cliquetis intérieur nouait son estomac. Une soudaine poussée d'air lui vint, une sorte de soupire mais ce n'est pas ce son qui sortit de ses lèvres. Non… Il sourit, et même… Il eut un large rictus facial.

« Moi, parfait ? » Sasori se mit à rire, tout légèrement. « Moi ? Aha… »

Deidara eut le souffle coupé, et Sasori s'arrêta de marcher, pétrifié.

« Sasori… » Bouche bée, l'autre ne pouvait qu'encaisser.

« Oui… » Sasori répétait encore l'affirmation. « Oui… J'ai bien rit. »

Et c'était incroyable. Comme si son cœur venait d'avoir un relief, comme si son corps s'animait réellement. Deidara ne put résister et il serra contre lui ce petit bout d'homme si charmant, cette grande horlogerie qui maintenant s'était ouverte à lui et révélait tout son potentiel, ce petit rire.

Sasori venait de rire.

Et son cœur battait contre Deidara.

C'était d'une simplicité et d'une puissance folle. Comme un autre orgasme, une première fois de plus dans cette vie qui semblait soudain réellement commencer. Il s'efforça de continuer de sourire, même si les muscles de sa mâchoire n'y étaient pas habitués.

« Et si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, dans ce village ? Ou si je t'avais empoisonné sur le champs ? »

« Dans le premier cas je t'aurais bien retrouvé, moi-même. Après le cirque. Je t'aurai cherché partout, sache-le… mon amour. Et dans le deuxième cas… je t'aurai empêché de commettre un tel acte. »

« Je pourrai… » Sasori sourit, et c'était un réel sourire de bonheur. « Je pourrais mourir s'il le fallait. Mourir pour toi. »

« Il est évident que nos vies sont liées dès à présent. Si l'un d'entre nous en venait à mourir, l'autre devrait le faire, immédiatement après… Entendu ? »

Cela fit rire le scorpion qui approuva de tout son être :

« Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontré avant… ? »

« Je me posais la même question… Mon amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, entourés par tous les chuchotements et les glapissements de la nature.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très idéaliste… Sasori… »

« Je suis tout sauf parfait, Deidara. »

« Mais j'imagine que nous pourrons passer outre ces petits problèmes. »

Le clown lui fit un clin d'œil. Et dans le levé du jour, dans l'aube prometteuse, il faisait bon de tenir la main, surtout celle d'une telle personne. Le petit soleil pâle donnait de son mieux pour éclairer en ombre chinoise les deux hommes, sur le chemin de la prochaine destination. Peu importe ce qui se passerait au final, il fallait être ensemble, dans cette utopie perdue que seuls eux savaient trouver et dont eux seuls pouvaient profiter. Cette terre inconnue de trop de gens, qui respirent l'envie éternelle de combattre ou de tuer pour vivre, eux ils avaient tout d'abord cette volonté d'explorer leur propre amour, chose que l'un n'avait jamais pu concevoir, et que l'autre n'aurait jamais imaginé avec un tel rouquin. Mais c'était leur but à présent, se perdre dans l'inconsommable plaisir d'être à deux, et d'en faire ce que l'on veut. L'aube encore l'aube, sur les traits des feuillages elle dessine encore des pavois et des arcs boutants célébrants leur félicité. Vent, vent de nouveau, qui vient se lover dans leur cœur et les remplir de chaleur. Aux alentours de midi, ils arriveraient dans un prochain village.

« Tu vois Deidara, je crois que tu n'es plus aussi froid qu'avant. »

« Tu t'es habitué… »

« Hum… » Deidara fit un dernier clin d'œil. « Tu le crois vraiment ? »

* * *

_FIN DE CE DIXIÈME CHAPITRE_

* * *

_Pour fêter cette fin de partie/de fic, j'aimerais surtout remercier les gens qui m'ont motivé pour écrire encore d'avantage et ne surtout pas m'arrêter trop longtemps - la pire des choses qui puissent m'arriver :)_

_\- **MonkeyDLexie** \- fidèle au poste, intemporelle ;)_

_-** Kim Ushimaki** _

_-** Larme de cristal**_

_\- **Sarah Fortune** \- personne n'est mort finalement :D_

_\- **Yuki-Jiji **\- pour ton premier et deuxième commentaire, simples et beaux. _

_-_**_ Cheshire Catwaltz _**

_-_**_ bad joke_**

_et surtout** Mademoiselle Nabu** ;) super motivation_

_Voilà, et merci aussi à vous qui lisez ces lignes, me voilà dans une transition assez folle. En espérant que la fic vous aura plu, que le dénouement aussi, bref, je vous laisse à vos prochaines histoires, et vous souhaite toutes les bonnes découvertes possibles ;)_

_Spring Epava _


End file.
